


Need

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Love Is Hard To Say, Porn with Feelings, Porn with too much plot, This is officially Out Of Hand, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Woofs, WrestleMania, behold all my weaknesses, reader has female body parts, reader is a wrestler, welcome back to hell, werewolf!Roman Reigns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This got so far away from me, I’m pretty sure it’s winning gold in the Olympics. Werewolf!Roman Reigns. We ain’t even subtle in this one kids. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

The soft knock on the door to your hotel room startled you, and you wrapped the blanket from the bed around you before tiptoeing to check who it was. The peephole revealed one Roman Reigns out in the hallway, and your brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“Reigns,” you said after opening the door, “uh, what’s up?”

 

“Can I come in for a sec?” he asked, not meeting your eyes.

 

“Yeah, sure man.” you said, standing to one side so he could get past you. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes and no.” Roman ran a hand through his hair, wincing. “This is gonna’ sound kind of dumb, so I’m sorry about that in advance.”

 

“Okayyyyy.” you drew the word out, sitting on the bed and crossing your arms.

 

Roman looked downright _uncomfortable_ , like a nervous kid. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “So I’m a…I’m going to be having a bit of a problem in a few days.” he began finally. “I need to be. Somewhere safe to be when that happens. And uh…the rumor mill around here says that you’ve got a nice, isolated place to live when you’re not whipping ass in the ring.”

 

You narrowed your eyes, even as you mentally squealed about the fact that he noticed your ring work. “What kind of ’ _problem_ ’?”

 

“Just…a procedure of sorts, I guess. I’m gonna’ need a quiet, safe environment is all.” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “It would be over our tour break, but I’d be more than willing to compensate you for the time I spend there. I promise I won’t be any trouble. I’ll bring food and everything. I’m…you’re kind of my only option at this point. So…please?”

 

_Roman Reigns is **asking** to stay at my house. Huh._ You mulled it over in your mind, feeling like you ought to be suspicious. Not that you and Roman hadn’t hung out together a few times, but always with other people. However, you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a _tiny_ bit attracted to him. He seemed in a panic about this ‘procedure’ of his though, and your heart went out to him. “Yeah man, that’s fine. I’ll text you the address, okay?”

 

Roman wrapped you in a fierce hug, grinning like a thousand worries had just been lifted off his shoulders. “Thank you so much! I swear, you won’t even know I’m there.” he promised.

 

“All good, Reigns.”

 

…

 

_Roman could feel the tell-tale buzzing under his skin once he was halfway done with his workout, pride and irritation forcing him to finish regardless. The cold sweat came afterward, Baron giving him a worried glance from across the gym as Roman snarled at himself._

 

“ _Reigns, you’re uh…” he trailed off at the glare Roman shot him._

 

“ _I **know**.”_

 

“ _I dunno’ if you do, man. I can smell **other** you. You need to take it easy.” Baron cautioned. “You have a safe spot?”_

 

“ _Yeah. I…yeah. Tomorrow night though. Not today.” Roman rubbed a hand across his face. “I’m sorry Cor, didn’t mean to snap. Been fighting it for a week and it’s tough. Especially with the damn mate scenting. I’m just trying to play it cool, at least until after all this.”_

 

“ _I know how it is, dude.” Corbin caught Roman’s chin and tilted his face to the side, squinting. “Still okay. Pupils ain’t spilling just yet. Be careful though. Don’t push it too much.”_

 

_Roman couldn’t help the way his jaw tensed in protest against Baron’s grip. The taller man felt it, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not challenging you. You’ll make your own pack.”_

 

“ _I know man, I know.” Reigns huffed, jerking away to dump the remains of his water bottle over his head._

 

…

 

_Not notice he’s here? Not fucking likely,_ you thought wryly, putting the vacuum away. You’d gotten back to your house a little earlier than normal so you could make it presentable. It had been…quite a while since you’d had any visitors.

 

Your house was small and cozy, out in the woods a ways and surrounded by tall pine trees. Truly a peaceful retreat for a hardworking Superstar such as yourself.

 

_And Roman!_ your brain chirped, making you roll your eyes. _Jesus Christ. He’ll be coming off a minor surgery or something like that. I doubt he’ll be much for conversation or company, and he kind of already promised to stay out of my way._

 

You were in the middle of doing the few dishes in the sink from your breakfast when the doorbell rang.

 

“Come in!” you called, drying a plate with a little more attention than was needed. You couldn’t help it. Now that he was _actually_ _here_ you felt the nerves start to bubble up.

 

“Is where I parked okay? I can move it if you need me to.”

 

You turned around and yelped in surprise. “Jesus fuck man, you look–!” you barely cut yourself off before you blurted out _like shit_ , clearing your throat.

 

Roman looked like absolute hell, dark circles peeking out from under his sunglasses and hair messy like he’d just gotten done with an hour long match. “I can leave my keys, if that’s easier.” he said after several awkward seconds of you just staring at him. “Also I brought food.”

 

“Uh. Yeah! Keys on the table. Leave food in here, I’ll mark your stuff and put it-” He dropped the cooler he’d been carrying onto the counter with a grunt and then opened it, displaying what looked like a _whole_ butcher’s shop worth of cuts of meat in neat Ziplock bags. “-away.” you finished, blinking. “Reigns, you got an iron problem or something?”

 

“I like meat.” Roman shrugged, opening the freezer side of your fridge and beginning to tuck the bags neatly away.

 

“No _shit_ Ro, how much of that do you eat?!” the nickname slipped out and he paused.

 

“Ro?” Reigns outright _smirked_ and you’d swear your knees went weak. “I kinda’ like that, _babe_.” he teased, making you laugh and shove his shoulder.

 

“Ass. I won’t call you that again.”

 

“I said I liked it, didn’t I?” He caught your chin, and you found yourself staring at the reflection of your face in his sunglasses. “Seriously though, thanks for helping me out. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. I was in a bind like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

“You must have been, to reach out to little ol’ me.” You got the feeling you were missing something when he pulled away with a shrug. “You’re in the guest room, by the way. Down the hall and to the left. Mine is the room on the right, and the bathroom is the one at the end.”

 

He nodded, hoisting his duffel bag back up onto his shoulder and rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “Got it.”

 

…

 

Upon retiring to your bedroom that night, you were surprised to find the large man comfortably ensconced in your blankets. “Reigns?” you whispered, shaking his shoulder. “Hey Ro, you got the wrong room.”

 

“No…smells like home.” he mumbled, still half-asleep and crushing one of your pillows to his chest a little tighter. “Can’t move.”

 

“Ro.” You huffed in annoyance. You were _tired_ dammit, and he was too heavy for you to safely lift. With a sigh, you grabbed your pajamas, trudged across the hall to the guest room and started yanking off your clothes. “Ridiculous…man child.” you grumbled.

 

_'Smells like home.’_ _What the hell is that even supposed to mean?_ you wondered, tugging on your sleeping shirt and sliding beneath the too-stiff covers of the guest bed. _Maybe this is what Alexa was talking about when she said Reigns was 'a little different’? Probably just sleep babble. I’ll ask in the morning. Yeah…_

 

You woke up sometime after midnight, and you stared up at the ceiling for a second, trying to figure out what had roused you. A shuffling noise broke the silence and you sat up quickly, squinting in the gloom. Reigns was slumped against the doorframe, the shadow of his long hair making him look like some eldritch beast to your overactive imagination. A shiver of fear ran through you before you could help it as he just stood there. He was breathing hard, _really_ hard and off-tempo like he was in pain.

 

“You uh. You alright over there?” you asked softly after a few seconds, heart pounding as Roman raised his head.

 

He must have been looking straight at you, but you couldn’t make out his eyes in the dark. “Ro?” you said a little louder. “You’re kind of creeping me out man.”

 

“Having a rough night.” His voice was raspy, like his throat was dry. “Can you point me to where the cups are, please? I’m sorry to wake you, but I need a drink and I didn’t want you to think that someone was breaking in.” Roman’s smile was quick, a flash of white in the dark. “I tend to make a hell of a racket.”

 

“Oh, yeah man. Hang on.” You tried to shake off the spooked feeling still curled around your spine, quickly getting out of bed. Reigns was half a step behind you on your way to the kitchen, and carefully caught your hand when you went to go turn on the light.

 

“My eyes are…” You could feel him shrug. “Can you find a cup without the light?”

 

You recalled his sunglasses from earlier and felt a rush of sympathy. “Sure, Ro.”

 

There was a low purring noise that, if you didn’t _know_ any better, you would have sworn it came from him. “Thank you.” he said quietly, taking the cup out of your hand and going to the sink. The moon shone dimly through the window over the sink, illuminating Reigns in a soft, cold glow as he gulped down water like he was dying of thirst. “I tend to run pretty hot.” he gasped finally, after four or five glasses.

 

His eyes looked strange, silvery. More so than their usual warm gray. _Why do I notice these things?_ you scolded yourself.

 

The local pack of coyotes decided that right then was the time to make their presence known, and you jumped as they started baying. You opened your mouth to say something over the eerie noise (you weren’t sure _what_ exactly) but Roman’s answering snarl cut you off.

 

“A little close to your property, aren’t they?” he said after growling for damn near a minute. “You don’t have any pets, right?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Good.” Roman yanked open the front door and was outside in a flash, leaving you standing there confused. His deep voice abruptly roared, “ _back off!_ ” and then something _frighteningly_ close howled long and low.

 

The coyotes went silent.

 

“That’s what I _fucking_ thought,” you heard Roman snort in irritation.

 

“Jesus, what the hell was that?” you demanded once he came back inside. “What the hell howled? It sounded _huge!_ ” Your shaking hands wrapped around the glass, rolling it back and forth nervously between your palms. You doubted you’d be able to sleep after all this.

 

He blinked down at you, seeming confused. “That was me, babe.”

 

“What?! _How?_ That’s not–how do you even make that noise?!” you sputtered.

 

Roman chuckled. “I’ve had a lot of practice.” was all he said in reply, taking your hand for the second time that night and leading you to your room. Once inside, he straightened out the sheets on the bed and pulled the blanket back down, clearing his throat. “I uh. I’m sorry I took the wrong room, by the way. Kind of a dick move. So. You tuck in and I’ll just haul my stuff across the way.”

 

Your pulse was still pounding from the howl he’d made(?!) and Roman seemed to realize that, drawing you close and wrapping his arms around you.

 

“I won’t let anything happen here, okay? I’m scarier than anything outside.” he assured you, making you laugh and smack him on the shoulder with a shaking hand.

 

“I’ll be fine. It just startled me a little. They’ve never been that close to the house.” you explained, eagerly climbing back into your rightful bed and snuggling into the covers. “They sound so beautiful, but really spooky sometimes, you know?”

 

“Oh, I know.” Reigns got a far off look on his face for a minute, before he shook himself bodily and picked up his duffel bag. “Alright, sleep good.”

 

You tried to ignore off the treacherous feeling of disappointment in your chest when he closed the door firmly behind him. There was no reason for him to stay and yet, you’d been hoping he might. You sank lower into the blankets, hugging a pillow to your chest. The bed smelled like him.

 

True to your prediction, you didn’t sleep a wink the rest of the night. Poor way to start your time off. You yawned as you finally stopped lolling around in bed and got up, flipping off the alarm clock that read 10:24. Upon opening the door to your room, the guest bedroom door mocked you from across the way. Steeling yourself, you knocked on his door then started straightening out your t shirt. “Reigns? Did you sleep alright?”

 

The door opened a crack, displaying a sliver of worn-looking Samoan. “Yeah. It was okay.” His pupils looked…strange, and Roman ducked his head when you pointed it out. “I’ll be fine. Just gotta’ get reset, y'know?”

 

You nodded in understanding. Jet lag and traveling was hard on everyone, and you were no stranger to its nasty side effects. “I’m going to make some breakfast, then I’ll probably head off for my morning run and go to the grocery store. Do you want me to make y–”

 

“No. I can feed myself. Thank you though. I’ll be out soon.” And with that curt reply, Reigns shut the door again.

 

You huffed in annoyance at his dismissal, but decided against pressing him. After all, you’d occasionally been pretty rude to people too, when hard tours deprived you of sleep. How was this any different?

 

…

 

_Roman shut the door quickly and pressed his back to it, sliding down to the floor with a barely-muffled groan. Your smell was driving him insane, he was sure of it. Falling into the wrong bed last night had fucking doomed him._

 

_Roman had tossed and turned after bidding you goodnight, his blood running too hot for him to sleep well. He kept starting awake out of his doze, out of half-dreams of you naked and wrapped around him. You were so **close** , so damn close. It ought to be enough. Enough to satisfy him._

 

_His body ached, just the slide of his boxers on his skin enough to make him grit his teeth. It was all he could do to keep from dragging you into this room and not let you leave until you were a quivering, sated mess with his name on your lips, like a good mate. It was all he could do to just get the words out of his mouth when he could barely hear you over the sound of his brain howling **mate good come**. _

 

_You smelled like **mine** and **perfect** and **home**. It was so hard so close to his turn to just **behave** himself for a few more minutes, a few more hours, a day. Once the turn came and went everything would even back out. He’d still want to mate afterward like always, sure, but the panic would calm somewhat and leave him his own master once again._

 

_That panic however, surged up in Roman’s throat when he realized that he’d forgotten a very important detail. What the fuck were you going to do when you came back to the house and, instead of Reigns, there was a wolf?_

 

_Oh **fuck**._

 

_What if you tried to hurt him? You’d been startled by the coyotes last night, then you admitted that they sounded beautiful. You’d been surprised by the howl he’d made, as well, but Roman had held you and smoothed it over. Silently praying the whole time that you couldn’t feel how hard his cock was as it pressed against your hip._

 

_Roman hoped you wouldn’t be scared of him, but as his vision blurred and his breath came in pants, it seemed more and more likely that you would be. He was, after all, not exactly one hundred percent ready for this turn. Something about this cycle had been off, which threw everything out of balance. Hell, he’d damn near shattered Sheamus’s arm the last time they sparred, and control was **not** something Roman lacked. Normally he could push a turn back for weeks, with relative ease._

 

_Maybe it had something to do with your closeness. You **had** been hanging around more as of late._

 

_What the hell was he going to do?_

 

…

 

The trip into town became a bit of a fiasco, involving a sale on fruit at the supermarket. It was almost four o’ clock by the time you finally pulled back into your driveway. Grabbing the bag out of the seat beside you, you hopped out of your car and started up the front steps.

 

You began fumbling with your keys, then chuckled at yourself. _Duh, Reigns is probably still here. I didn’t lock up when I left._ “Roman?” you called as you nudged open the front door and put the grocery bag down on the table. “Hey Ro, I’m home!”

 

No answer came and you frowned. _Maybe he’s sleeping again?_ “Ro?” You shrugged at the continued silence, digging through the bag for a peach to devour. As you munched on the fruit, your mind wandered back to when Bliss had heard about Reigns staying with you.

 

“ _He’s a little…different, sweetheart. I don’t know if you’re prepared for him._ ” She hadn’t said it in a way that indicated jealousy. To be honest, she’d sounded more concerned than anything else. “ _It’s not my secret to tell, hun. Just be careful, okay? I mean, you know how guys can get._ ”

 

“ _I hope you two have fun together!_ ” Bayley had chirped from beside the diminutive blonde, wrapping you in one of her signature hugs. Bit of a variety in… _tone_ between the duo.

 

You still had no idea what Bliss had meant. 'Different’ how? He seemed relatively normal, all things considered.

 

Something cold touched your shin and you jumped about a foot, screaming in surprise at the sight in front of you. “Shit!”

 

_Oh my god it must be rabid oh fuck oh fuck how the shit did it even get in here?!_

 

Hastily you grabbed a chair from beside the table and brandished it in front of you. Your heart pounded in your chest as the large wolf just kind of…looked at you, head cocked to the side. You shouldn’t have screamed, you realized belatedly. That would just agitate it. Low and slow was what you needed right now. Keep the thing calm until you could get out of the house.

 

_Fuck, Roman is in here too though. I can’t just leave him!_

 

The dark-colored wolf continued to stare at you, pale gray eyes fixed on your face. It was highly unnerving. But it didn’t appear to be foaming or worked up, at least. “H-hey, big guy.” you said quietly, flinching when its ears shot forward to catch the sound of your voice. “You’re not really supposed to be in here, bud. I’m just gonna’…” You began inching around the table, backing your way down the hall. The wolf followed silently.

 

The door to Roman’s room was slightly open, and you knocked your arm back into it, opening it all the way. You threw a quick look over your shoulder.

 

The room was empty. His sneakers, phone and duffel bag rested on the floor beside the bed. A pair of boxers were on the bed.

 

_Fuck_.

 

The wolf whined and tried to weasel beneath one of the legs of the chair. You white knuckled the chair, eyes wide as the dark brown beast latched onto the leg with sharp teeth. “No no no, easy big guy, c'mon.” You cajoled the wolf, unsure of what you’d done to upset it. It growled at you around the leg in its mouth, tugging hard enough to throw you off balance and knock you onto your ass.

 

You yelped as the wolf bounded around the chair and shoved its nose into your neck, snuffling loudly. After sitting stiffly for a few tense seconds, you began to relax. It seemed all the beast was doing was smelling you. “H-hey big guy. Are you just a wolf-looking dog?” you asked hopefully, raising a hand out of habit to pat the soft, shaggy ruff around its neck.

 

It huffed at you, closing its eyes and leaning into your touch. You laughed, surprised when the dark brown wolf ( _dog?_ ) curled up in your side and whined again. “Aw, what’s the matter big guy? You lost or something?”

 

It pushed its nose against your pocket, giving a short howl. Not enough to set you on edge like the coyotes, but enough to make you know that it ( _he?_ ) wanted whatever was in your pocket. However, the only thing in that pocket was your phone, and you couldn’t imagine why on earth he might be interested in that. Maybe it was making a high-pitched noise?

 

You dug your phone out, the wolf panting as you waved it in front of him. “This what you’re…” you trailed off, noticing that you had a new message. From Roman, hours ago. “Oh no, I hope he wasn’t asking me to pick anything up.”

 

_It’s a video message?_ You frowned in confusion. There was no preview available. Quickly, you checked to make sure your volume wasn’t too loud and then tapped your screen to play the video.

 

“ _Babe–_ ”

 

Your eyebrows flew up. Roman sounded _horrible_ , voice totally shot to hell and rasping worse than Ambrose.

 

“ _I don’t have a lot of time, here. Gotta’ make this quick. When you come home, I’m not gonna’ be me._ ” The camera drew back, showing his face. His eyes looked strange. Almost entirely black, with nothing but a thin ring of gray on the outer rim. “ _I’m gonna’ be a fucking wolf. And I know this sounds fucking dumb, or like I’m pulling your leg but–_ ” Roman groaned, pausing and breathing hard. “ _Fuck. Focus._ ”

 

His teeth, Jesus Christ. He’d already bitten his lower lip bloody.

 

“ _I won’t need a lot of help. And I won’t hurt you. It’ll still be me in there. A little more hair and a little less opposable thumbs._ ” Roman tried for a smile, but it wasn’t reassuring with the red dribbling down his chin. “ _I know this is a lot to deal with right now. Normally I can push it back, but something about having you close–_ ” He shook his head. “ _Was gonna’ explain to you, but I’m out of time. Hands shaking too bad to text. Have to send this. Just please don’t hurt me and I–_ ”

 

The video ended there. You raised wide eyes to look at the wolf beside you, who put his ears forward. “Reigns?” you asked, drawing out the word. “Is…uh. How do I…?” The wolf yipped and laid his chin on your leg, staring up at you with those gray eyes.

 

_Roman’s_ eyes.

 

“Okay then. I guess I can take a hint.” you mumbled, “What the fuck even _are_ you? A werewolf? Is _this_ what Alexa was talking about? I thought you might just be messy or leave the bathroom door open.”

 

He ( _Roman? Seriously?_ ) wiggled against your side and grunted. “This is kind of surreal.” you admitted, leaning against the bed. “How long are you gonna’ be like this?”

 

Roman fixed you with a long-suffering look, making you laugh and raise your hands in surrender. “Alright, alright! No need to give me the death glare. I suppose I’ll figure it out one way or another. I have to put away the groceries, okay? Don’t get lonely.”

 

…

 

Roman, it turned out, was rather clingy as a wolf. _God, if that isn’t the weirdest thought I’ve ever had_. He was glued to your side while you put the groceries away, and whined pitifully until you lopped a few chunks of meat apart for him to tear into while you ate dinner.

 

Reigns grew more and more agitated as the sun set, taking to pacing beside the door. You quietly washed the dishes, setting them aside to dry and then opening the front door. “Come sit with me, Ro.” you said, bringing your mug of tea out onto the porch and hopping up on the porch swing. Reigns huffed but walked over, taking his post beside the swing after a moment. You tucked your fingers into his ruff, sipping your tea and just watching the moon slowly make its way above the trees.

 

His skin jumped under your hand, but when you stopped petting him Roman whimpered and nudged your fingers. His eyes closed when you continued, tongue sliding out of his jaws in contentment. Your own eyes grew heavy, and you set your mug down for a second so you could continue petting Reigns…

 

You jerked awake god only knows how long after that, a howl resounding through the woods. It sounded dangerously close and you fumbled around in the dark for Roman, before concluding that he might be the one making the noise. A series of haunting low yips and squeals answered the first call and rose to a deafening clamor.

 

_Coyotes_.

 

You bolted to your feet. “Roman!” you called, swearing when he didn’t come running. “Hey, Roman! C'mon!” You whistled shrilly, hoping to catch his attention. Another howl sounded off, closer this time. “ _Roman!_ ”

 

There was a guttural snarl to your left, sounding like it was almost on top of the low underbrush beside your porch. You couldn’t help the terrified noise you made, taking a step back and then sighing in relief as Roman bounded up the stairs and stood bristling in front of you. He growled furiously, teeth latching onto the hem of your shirt and urging you inside. You slammed the door behind you, slumping against it and breathing hard. Reigns bayed, the sound deafening inside the house. “No, absolutely not!” you scolded, knowing full well that he was complaining. “No way in fuck are you going back out there, big guy!”

 

…

 

_This is what he got for being fucking careless. With his mate so close he couldn’t resist howling at the moon at least once like a stereotypical alpha, and look where it had gotten him. Damn underfed, scrubby coyote pack swirling around the area searching for him._

 

_He wasn’t sure if he’d make it back to you in time._

 

_Roman spared no thought for the stunted creature in the bush beside the porch, focused on getting you back inside the house to safety first. **Then** he’d tear them apart for their insolence._

 

_But you put a distinct wrinkle in his battle plan by closing the door as fast as you did. Reigns protested and weirdly, you had understood. Not only that, you chastised him for thinking that he would run back outside!_

 

“I know you want to protect me, I get that Ro. But you have to be careful! What if you get hurt? _”_

 

_A small part of Roman wondered if you would be sad if he got hurt, but he quickly shook the thought off. Obviously you would be, you weren’t heartless by any means. You were strong and kind and **mine mine all mine**. There was no room for cruelty in you, Reigns realized, his ears pinned back against his skull as he started understanding the gravity of the mistake he almost made._

 

_Your fingers had wound through his fur again and you tugged him carefully along with you into your room. He shook free, whining. “_ I just want you nearby, okay? In case something happens. _” You put on a brave face but that hardly mattered to Reigns. He smelled **fear** , bitter-strong and the tang of **sad** as you bit back tears._

 

_He felt like he didn’t deserve your worry. It would have been his fault if he’d been harmed anyway, going into things all alpha-brained. Might have taught him a lesson._

 

_The guilt worked almost as well as getting his ass kicked, and he whimpered softly, bumping his head against your bare leg as you got ready for bed. You sniffled, petting him before kissing one of his ears. Emotion swelled in Roman’s chest at the gentle contact, and he slurped messily across your hand. Your watery laugh eased his guilt somewhat, and it was with a lighter heart that he curled up at the foot of your bed._

 

…

 

The pins and needles in your legs was what woke you the next morning, and you groaned in discomfort as you tried to sit up. Reigns, back to his full human (and very, _very_ naked) glory, was sprawled across your legs, pinning you to the bed. You blushed, taking a greedy second or two to commit the sight to memory before tugging the spare blanket over his still-slumbering form and trying to get your legs out from beneath him.

 

You succeeded at the cost of waking him up, and he yawned, stretching luxuriously. You might have watched. For scientific purposes. “How do you feel?” you asked, trying to ignore how low on his hips the blanket fell when he sat up.

 

Roman shook his head, hair tumbling over his eyes while he fidgeted with his fingers. “Slept good. I just…I feel like an ass.” he said honestly, “I feel like I put you in danger last night and I’m sorry. I didn’t think. When the moon is like that, and you were _finally_ so close, I just–I had to let everyone know. But you could have gotten really fucking hurt. I didn’t mean…” Roman’s voice faded to nothing and he swallowed hard, continuing to stare at his hands.

 

“Hey.” you murmured, scooting closer and bumping shoulders with him. “I’m alright. You’re alright. That’s that, okay Ro?” You frowned abruptly. “Although if you wanna’ maybe explain this stuff to me in the flesh I wouldn’t refuse.”

 

“You know what I am. I wasn’t exactly subtle. You took it well, I’d say. A little better than Baron’s gal took it.” Roman chuckled ruefully. “Poor thing passed out when she woke up with a wolf in her bed. I was so close on time I didn’t want to risk trying to write a note. So you got a horrifying video.”

 

“Yeah, right. Baron. Uh, _what_ was up with your eyes and teeth?” Your thumb brushed over Roman’s half-healed lower lip and he leaned forward into the touch.

 

“When you get close to the turn, it gets harder and harder to push back. Eyes go first, your pupils dilate and light fucking hurts. The teeth come next. If you’re still pushing it for whatever reason after the teeth, you start getting patches of fur. It’s usually best to not resist it though. Can get kinda’ messy if you go alpha-brain on someone while you’re still in your human skin. Alexa’s covered a few times, if not for me then certainly for Corbin.” Roman groaned, stretching again. “After you turn back though, you feel like a million bucks. All the kinks are out, nothing hurts anymore.”

 

“And the mate stuff?” you pressed, surprised when he fell silent. “C'mon Reigns, don’t leave me hanging here.”

 

“You uh. You’ve been around a lot lately.” Roman began nervously, raising a hand like he was about to run it through his hair and then hastily slamming it back down on the bed to fist in the blankets. “You have…I don’t really know how to explain it, but I’ll try okay?”

 

You noticed a pleading note in his voice and you nodded slowly, heart pounding a little in anticipation.

 

“Well you know everyone kind of has their own smell, right? Even normal people can pick that up, different perfumes and colognes. Weres have much, _much_ more sensitive noses. We can sort of filter out the BS and get to the nitty-gritty. When you’re…” the pause he took was almost painful, and you felt that perhaps he’d had issues in the past with this.

 

“…when you’re like me, you also know what your mate smells like. Might be destiny, or some fate crap. Might be just fucking luck.” Roman’s whole body tensed. “It gets hard to ignore sometimes.”

 

“Are you saying… _me?_ ” you blurted. “It _can’t_ be me Reigns, there’s got to be a mistake! I’m not–!”

 

“Babe, this fucking nose doesn’t lie. You’re stuck with me.” Reigns growled, sounding irritated. “I know I’m not exactly a prize catch, but I promise I’ll do my best to make a good d-a good home for you.”

 

“'Not a prize catch’?” you repeated in disbelief, grabbing his arm. “Are you for fucking real right now, Reigns? Have you ever seen yourself?”

 

“No, are _you_ for real?” Roman shook free of your grip and got to his feet, yanking the blanket along with him. “I’m kind of a fucking _freak_ , babe. Decent looking, and in case you _missed the point_ of this, I’m a goddamn nightmare. But you’re only stuck with me if you want to be.” He stopped for a second. “If you don’t…want to be, then that’s fine. I’m not going to–I’m. Look you don’t have to be worried about whether I’ll do something to you, okay? I won’t keep you in this shit.”

 

The thought of him tying you down in a relationship you may not want hadn’t actually crossed your mind, but here it was now. _Do I trust him?_ “Okay. I understand this isn’t something I should rush into. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be flippant.” you apologized.

 

_How could I not trust him?_

 

Reigns looked uncomfortable. “Babe I’m not trying to scare you or be mean, I just don’t want you walking in blind.” He gestured absently down at his groin, where his cock was busily tenting the blanket. “I know what _I_ want, but that’s kind of irrelevant, isn’t it? The only thing that matters right now is you.”

 

You flushed at his motion. “I, um.”

 

Roman shook his head, going for the door. “I gotta’…go take care of this. I’ll be back. Sorry.” he grimaced, giving you a hasty wave and then quickly shutting the door behind him.

 

…

 

_Roman wanted to scream. It felt like his **existence** was on fire, brain howling for you. You were an intoxicating melody, you were the smell of **home** , **content** , **good** and **mate**. He had to put a door between the two of you before he did something terrible. Before he surrendered to his weaknesses and just fucking indulged himself until you couldn’t move or look him in the eye._

 

_He flopped backwards onto the guest bed, your blanket still wound around him like a soft embrace. He took a corner of it in his teeth, fidgeting with it for a minute as your scent filled his senses again._

 

“Have you ever seen yourself? _” you’d asked._

 

_Roman covered his face. Of course he’d seen himself. Countless times. He knew what he looked like. But good looks don’t excuse a break in control._

 

“I just want you nearby. _”_

 

_What a mistake. What a fucking mistake._

 

_Reigns slid a hand down his stomach to his cock, hissing in a breath at the contact. You were so fucking close. It was already enough, already more than he deserved. He shook his hair out of his face and moaned softly, smearing the overabundance of precum from the head down his shaft. He didn’t have fucking time for this shit. It was bad enough that he had to leave practically in the middle of a conversation._

 

_He was too keyed up. He could see it all in his head. You, your face turned to the side against the bed as he took you from behind, your arms gone too weak to hold you up. Your whole body aglow with pleasure, your lips parted and everything in you begging for more, starving for him like he was for you._

 

_It was over in bare minutes, and Roman was, as usual, left with nothing but the clean-up and a dull ache in his chest._

 

_The tears were new, though. He wasn’t sure what in the fuck was going on with **that**._

 

…

 

You felt a little guilty for eavesdropping as you tiptoed across the hall. You were pretty sure this made you a pervert, plain and simple. It wasn’t like you didn’t fucking know _exactly_ what he was doing.

 

You didn’t expect to hear him sniffling.

 

“ _God,_ what the fuck.” A shaky inhale. “This is the last fucking thing I need right now. Pull y-yourself together, you fucking bitch.”

 

Alright, maybe you weren’t a pervert. Inadvertently, anyway. You knocked on the door, pushing it open in the process. “Reigns?” you asked softly.

 

“C-can you give me a minute, babe?” he hiccuped, rubbing at his eyes.

 

You shook your head, sitting down beside him. “What are you so scared of, Ro?” you murmured, your question making him flinch. You rested your hand on his arm, rubbing back and forth over the ink in what you hoped was a soothing manner.

 

After several silent minutes he placed his hand over your own, stilling you. “I’m scared I’m going to trap you.” Roman admitted quietly. “Some of us do that. Find our mate and just. Turn them into a whelp machine or something. There’s…been really bad shit, babe. People getting locked in basements. I don’t want to subject you to that.”

 

“You’re not like that though, Roman.”

 

He laughed, the noise hollow. “I sure as shit hope not. But the way I feel around you gets me goddamn twisted up. I’ve never…obviously this is new territory for me. You hear these stories about crazy fucking alpha wolves and what they’ve done. We mate for life, and that’s a _long_ time to be stuck with someone who fucking abuses you.” Roman’s shoulders slumped and he dropped his face into his hands. “I couldn’t fucking live with myself if I hurt you.” he whispered, so quiet you weren’t sure he meant for you to hear it.

 

“I know you won’t.”

 

“How? How the hell do you know? Because I didn’t rip you apart when I was on four legs, you assume I won’t tear you to pieces when I’m on two?” Roman asked bleakly. “No. I can deal with not having you. It’ll be kind of rough since we work together and you know about this, but I promise I won’t harass you or anything. Me coming here was a mistake. I shouldn’t have–”

 

You pressed a kiss to his shoulder and he fell silent. “Shut up for a second, okay?” You took a deep breath when he kept his mouth closed. “Obviously you’ve put a lot of thought into this. Which is good, don’t get me wrong. But you need to let me decide for myself.”

 

“I’m a fucking _monster_.” he snarled.

 

“No, you’re _frightened_ and it’s making this seem way worse than it is.” you reasoned. “You haven’t done anything this whole time. You make me feel _safe_ , Reigns. Isn’t that what this is all about?”

 

“I…I do?” Roman’s expression had gone from stormy to incredulous in the span of mere moments.

 

You nodded, laughing at how wide his eyes got. “Yeah. When you came barrel-assing up the porch steps I knew I would be okay. And how many times have you run interference for the girls when we’ve gone out? You don’t scare me, Reigns.”

 

“…Good. Good, I’m glad.” His smile was so genuine it hurt and you dropped your gaze before he could read the longing in it.

 

Instead, you caught his hand and brought his knuckles to your lips for a kiss. Roman grunted, seeming startled. After a moment though, a large arm made its way around your shoulders. “Thank you. For believing in me.” he murmured, nudging his nose against your ear teasingly and sending a shiver down your spine.

 

“A-anytime, Reigns.”

 

…

 

_You wanted him. **Still**. Even after all this._

 

_Roman’s brow furrowed as he sampled the air again to be sure._

 

_Oh God, bad move. That wasn’t even curiosity anymore, it was full-blown **arousal** , the scent starting a pounding ache in his body. Fuck, was he drooling?! Roman panicked, wiping his mouth quickly. All you were doing was making breakfast. He’d waited this long. Surely breakfast wouldn’t kill him, right?_

 

_You sat down across from him and all he could focus on was the flush on your face, that fucking heady smell in the air._

 

_Breakfast was going to **fucking** kill him._

 

“…figured it would be okay to skip the morning run. I’ll run tonight instead. _”_

 

_Oh shit, were you talking to him or just filling the silence? Shit shit shit. Roman nodded, trying to make it seem like he’d been paying attention. His jeans felt too tight. God, he was a fucking mess. How the hell was he going to get through this._

 

_Your knife got swept off the table by an overenthusiastic grab for the salt, and you hastily bent to pick it up._

 

…

 

Roman was obviously still _very_ tense and you bit your lip in worry, pressing your legs together to try to alleviate some of the ache you felt. He wasn’t paying attention at all during breakfast, picking at the bacon and eggs and just generally seeming distracted.

 

You thought you had gotten through to him, but now it was like he was barred off again. You noticed him shift oddly in his seat for the third time in as many minutes and your brow furrowed. The next time you went to pick up the salt, you dropped your knife on the floor.

 

You had to resist laughing when you saw what Roman’s 'problem’ was, and you quickly scooted out of your seat to crawl over to him beneath the table. You nuzzled your face against his thigh and he almost jumped out of his seat.

 

“Jesus!” he yelped, pushing back from the table a little bit. “Warn a guy, huh?”

 

“Well if you’d been _paying attention_ …” you trailed off with a sigh, loving how he squirmed. You slid your hands up his thighs to his waist, undoing the button on his jeans. Roman ran a hand through his hair, sucking in a breath when you slid down his zipper and freed his cock.

 

You smiled up at him, lavishing the head of it with little kitten licks. He bit his lip, cupping your cheek. “You look good like that,” he murmured, “how long have you wanted to do it?”

 

You lowered your eyes, flushing and wrapping your lips around his cock instead of answering.

 

“ _Ah_ , fuck.” he gasped. His fingers wound gently into your hair and you whimpered, rubbing your legs together again as a surge of needy warmth ran through your stomach. “I can smell you, y'know.” Roman said breathlessly, grinning when your eyes widened. _Oh God, how embarrassing._ “That’s why I wasn’t much for c…conversation. You’re kind of distracting when you’re wound up.” His voice dropped a little lower, almost to a growl. “Why don’t I do something about that, huh babe? _Up_.”

 

You slid your lips off his cock with a lewd _pop_ and Reigns pushed the chair out a bit more, catching you by the hips when you stood. He mouthed over your clothed stomach (eliciting a nervous giggle when it tickled), then lifted your sleeping shirt and pressed a kiss to the waistband of your underwear. “ _Off_.”

 

Obediently, you tugged your panties down your legs and tossed them to one side. Roman’s growl of approval vibrated loudly through his chest as he shimmied his jeans down to his knees. For whatever reason you felt overly happy at the sound, your body shivering slightly in anticipation. He crooked a finger at you and you straddled his thighs, Roman making short work of your sleeping shirt and leaving you naked in his lap.

 

His kiss was a strange contradiction, gentle and sweet. Not at _all_ what you were expecting. You relaxed against his chest, surprised that you had tensed up to begin with. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Roman murmured in your ear. “I know we’ve both been waiting for this for a while. If it starts to be too much…”

 

“I trust you.” you said softly.

 

He smiled, kissing your forehead. Then, his whole demeanor shifted back. His hand slipped between your open thighs over his cock, swiping once across your slit as if to gauge whether you were wet enough. You watched as he almost lost his cool, his eyes widening for just a second before regained his composure and you blushed. “Sorry, I–”

 

“You’d better not be apologizing for being _excited_ about me.” Roman snarled, catching your right nipple in his teeth and tugging softly.

 

You moaned, shaking your head and raising your own hand to tease your left breast. “I can’t cum with just one.” you whimpered in explanation when you saw his eyebrow raise. “And can I-”

 

“ _Sit_. Slowly.” he ordered, holding your hips steady as you did. “That’s right. Nice and easy. _God_ you’re wet for me, babe. Holy fuck.”

 

Roman felt _so_ good, almost too good, filling up that ache inside of you with ease. You released a breath you forgot you’d been holding when you finally took him all the way, hips connecting snugly. Reigns threw his head back, hands holding your ribs and keeping you still. You watched his throat work while he swallowed hard, surprised at the effect you seemed to have on him.

 

“A couple of the guys said…” Roman grated out finally, rolling his hips and getting that cock a little deeper into you. “A couple of the guys said that there’s nothing like your first time with your mate. Starting to think they weren’t just bullshitting me.”

 

“Yeah?” you asked, smiling when he nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He trapped your nipples between the knuckles of his middle and index fingers, making you cry out in pleasure when he thrust up against you. “Mmm, sounds like someone’s worked up.” he said softly. “You like having your tits played with, babe?”

 

You blushed and looked away again, biting your lip to keep in any other embarrassing noises you might make as he kept moving.

 

Roman groaned in disappointment. “Don’t be shy babe, c'mon. I want to hear you. I like knowing you feel good.”

 

You hid your face in his neck, moaning loudly enough for him to echo it. “Oh _God_ , just like that. Listen to you. Fucking perfect.” He pressed his nose to the nape of your neck, inhaling deeply. “You smell like _mine_ ,” he rumbled, sounding completely at peace. His dick throbbed inside your cunt, making you whine when he abruptly started roughly fucking up into you. “I’ve thought about this a lot, you know. Being able to protect you, fucking _sate_ you.” he said breathlessly, his eyes rolling back in his skull when you tugged on his hair.

 

“Y-yeah?” you gasped, startled when he placed a sloppy kiss on your left breast.

 

“Mmm, you have no _fucking_ idea. If I could have trusted myself not to cum in my jeans like a fucking teenager I would have eaten your sweet little pussy sprawled out on this _fucking_ table.” Roman said fiercely, his eyes dead serious. “Your smell is fucking _ridiculous_ , babe. It’s been driving me fucking crazy this whole time. I never thought I’d get to have you this way, and now that I do I never want to fucking stop.”

 

You bit down hard on the muscle between his neck and shoulder, making him cry out and then fucking _purr_ in delight, “you fucking _tease_. Can’t wait until you learn how to bite me for real, _my mate_.”

 

He snapped his hips up just so, pressing against your spot on the inside while bumping your mound against his pelvis. The combination was just enough to _finally_ push you over, and you screamed, whimpering and arching against him.

 

“That’s right, cum for your alpha. Cum for me,” Roman snarled, dropping his hands to your hips. “My _good_ mate. Strong, _beautiful_ mate. Precious, wonderful mate.” The words of praise wrapped around you soothingly even as Roman worked himself into a lather, sliding you back and forth on his lap and keeping his cock firmly embedded in your tight heat. “ _Need_ and _home_.” he finally managed to say despite how hard he was panting, raising you off his cock and scooting you back to sit on his thighs.

 

You watched, licking your lips as he stroked himself to completion and came with a moan, cum landing on his stomach. “May I?” you asked softly, leaning forward.

 

A breathless “ _yeah_ ” was your reply, and you carefully cleaned him off with your tongue.

 

Roman tugged your chin up afterwards, searching your eyes with a worried look on his face. “Too much?” he rasped. “Sorry about the mate shit, I’ve kind of never-”

 

You interrupted him by shaking your head firmly. “I liked it. It was nice, actually.”

 

“Yeah?” he asked curiously. “How much?” Your giggle escaped before you could bite it back, and Reigns started laughing too. “I know, I know, dumb question. Weird pillow talk. Won’t happen again.”

 

“Hey.” You bumped your forehead into his, locking eyes with him. “I think…I think that this’ll work, Reigns. If of course, you keep putting in stellar efforts like that. And stop with the self-loathing stuff.”

 

“Absolutely.” Roman’s lips quirked up. “So…about that eating you out on the table thing…”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got so far away from me I can't even pretend like I'm going to calculate where it ended up. Werewolf!Roman Reigns fans, he has returned!
> 
> Enjoy!

The music in the place was almost too loud to hear over. Nattie practically had to holler in your ear to get your attention. “Hey, I think we're about ready to head out! Just going to grab the boys!” she called.

 

You nodded to let her know you'd heard her, standing and adjusting your jacket. The 'girls night out' ( _plus half the boys_ ) had been something you were looking forward to for weeks. It made you a little sad to know that it was over. Tomorrow it would be back to business for the roster, Clash Of Champions and No Mercy looming in the future. Caught up in your thoughts, you almost didn't notice the guy grabbing Carmella and dragging her towards the door.

 

Almost.

 

“Hey!” you yelled over the music, worming your way through the crowd. “C'mon Nattie! He's got Carm! We promised 'Zo and Cass--” Natalya was nowhere to be found. You grumbled, squaring your shoulders and shoving open the door to the outside. “Hey! _Punkass!_ Get your shitmitts off my friend before I kick your face in!” you hollered, making the guy pause.

 

Carmella was pinned up against the wall outside the establishment, hands clenched at her sides while she swore loudly at the guy who had her trapped. “Let me  _go_ , ya fuckin' cocksucker!” she snapped, flinching when he brushed her hair back from her face.

 

“You heard the lady!” You jerked on the guy's arm, pulling him towards you. There was a small knife in his hand, which explained Carmella's non characteristic lack of physical aggression. “Oh, so you think you can scare us with your fucking _toothpick_ huh? Think _again_ , buddy!” you snarled, successfully fighting through the instinct to freeze at the sight of the weapon. “I've taken down _way_ uglier than you! Bring it on!”

 

The man shoved you back, yanking his arm free. “Listen, I just wanted to talk to your little-”

 

“W-what's going on h-h-here?” Baron's mate (affectionately dubbed ' _Little Bit_ ' by Enzo and Cass) had wandered outside, probably for some air. You winced as they stared at the man with the knife. “A-are you t-trying to h-hurt my f-f-friends?” they asked in that soft voice, taking a step towards the guy. “Because I'll k-kick the _shit_ out of you.”

 

“Stay back, sweetheart.” you murmured, stretching an arm out so they couldn't go any further. Carmella was still curled up against the wall, looking back and forth at you and the man with poorly-veiled fear. “Go back inside and get one of the guys or Nat, okay?” you continued to Little Bit.

 

“B-but I'm an alpha too. Baron said so.” they said, quiet enough that Carmella couldn't hear them. They sounded surprisingly firm.

 

“Just do this for me, okay? Baron, Enzo and Cass would never forgive me if anything happened to either of you. Now please. Go get help.” you pleaded, pushing them back towards the door. They took off at a dead run, and the man with the knife growled in irritation.

 

“For _fuck's_ sake, I was just tryin' to have a conversation with your friend. There's no need to get all fuckin' worked up.”

 

“You want to have a conversation? _Talk to me._ ” He was obviously not going to back down, and you _needed_ to get that knife away from Carmella. You raised your fists, easily sidestepping his first jab with the knife. Normally when you were in the ring, you pulled your punches. As you shifted to get between Carmella and her attacker though, going easy on him was the furthest thing from your mind.

 

You grappled with him for a few tense moments, the knife far too close to your face for your liking. He managed to nick the skin on your shoulder with the tip of the blade, grinning savagely down at you as he struggled against your iron grip.

 

The next second it was over, Natalya's deadly forearm wrapped around his throat from behind and crushing his windpipe. He choked, scrabbling at her arm and dropping his knife in his panic.

 

“You okay?” Nattie asked you, sounding ridiculously calm for someone who was busily strangling a grown man. You nodded distractedly, kneeling to check on Carmella. Carm threw her arms around you, yanking you into a fierce hug.

 

“Holy shit, I coulda' died. _You_ coulda' died.” she mumbled, wiping quickly at her eyes.

 

You shook your head at her, a hysterical giggle fighting free. “The only damage he would have done is maybe given one of us a paper cut. I'm just glad that 'Zo and Cass won't have to murder me.” you said, trying to downplay how terrifying it had been to be the sole line of defense between her and that knife.

 

“ _Hey!_ ” A familiar voice called. The proverbial cavalry had arrived a little late, the long legs of Cass easily outstripping the other guys while he ran to Carmella. “'Mella, you alright?” he asked worriedly, brushing the tears off her cheeks. “Shit, m' so sorry. Me n' 'Zo got all caught up talkin' to Cena n' the next thing I know Little Bit over there is haulin' ass into the place whisperin' louder than I've ever heard 'em.”

 

Enzo looked about ready to turn himself inside out, scrambling around the two of them and fidgeting nervously. “Ya' alright, Carm? I'll whip the shit outta' him, jus' say the word!” he said angrily, making a noise of surprise when Carmella pulled him down and hugged him and Cass tightly. “Oh damn, Carm.” he mumbled, “Scared the fuck outta' us, how you doin'.”

 

Roman's familiar, large hand slid across the small of your back and you sagged against him. “Shh, I've got you.” he murmured, seeming to understand your panic better than you did yourself. “You're alright.” His fingers cupped the small cut on your shoulder and a kiss tentatively touched the skin. “We're here.”

 

Baron rumbled something to his mate off to the side, reaching out a hand and squeezing your good shoulder. “Done fuckin' good.” he said quietly, “kept the pack safe.”

 

...

 

You weren't able to wind down once you got back to your room for the night, pacing back and forth while Roman showered and changed. “Babe, hey.” he said finally after he was done taking care of his hair, catching your arm on one of your many passes by the bed. “You kept your friend from getting hurt; you kept  _yourself_ from getting hurt. I'd say you did as good as you possibly could. I'm so proud.” He wrapped his arms around your torso, pulling you close to lay a kiss on your stomach. 

 

“What if something had gone wrong, Ro?” you asked, finally voicing the fear you had felt. “What if I'd fucked up and Carmella got hurt? Or Little Bit or Nat?”

 

“But you _didn't_. I know you're all tense about this now. I promise it'll get easier.” Roman said seriously. “This wasn't your first real fight. And it's not going to be your last. I'm fucking _relieved_ though.” he admitted, making you look at him finally. “I'm so fucking glad you're okay.”

 

“Me too.” you murmured, framing his face with your hands. “What happens to you if I get hurt, Ro? I never asked, but...” you trailed off, worried when he broke eye contact. “Ro?”

 

“Lay down with me, okay?” Roman finally said after several long minutes of silence. “I just need you close, is all. Don't worry about that stuff. Not important.”

 

...

 

_He could feel how clammy your skin was, smell the jittery, slightly sour scent of adrenaline still rushing through you. If he didn't get you to calm down the two of you were in for a hell of a long night. Roman's brow furrowed as he held you to his chest, his gaze focusing on the small band-aid on your shoulder._

 

_He should have been there._

 

_He pushed that thought back. If he did that shit, he was going to drive himself nuts. It was over. You were safe. He wasn't going to be one of **those** alphas. You'd taken care of yourself before you met him, that was hardly going to change now that he was your mate. The last thing he wanted to do was smother you. Being overprotective in this business was **not** something that would fly, whether mates or not._

 

_ You moved against him and he sighed, probably heavier than he should have. He'd showered to give himself some time to think, some time away from the frenzy of scents you were putting off. You were all confused,  **anger** and  **PROTECT!** and  **warning** swirling thick in the air around you. He didn't want to do something he would regret when you were all wound up this way, but then your question caught him off-guard. _

 

“What happens to you if I get hurt? _”_

 

_ Dammit, fucking  **dammit** . Roman knew that if he kept looking at you he wouldn't be able to help himself. His body was screaming for him to put a rest to your fears in the most fucking  **stupid** way. So he'd looked down, looked away. Couldn't handle it.  _

 

_ Why in the hell did the wolf part of him always think that his  **cock** of all things would be so fucking reassuring? It was fucking exasperating sometimes. Normal people were able to soothe their partner's worries without fucking the daylights out of them. A few quiet words, a soft touch. Yeah, he understood that being who he was, he was going to crave more physical contact, but  **still** .  _

 

_ Your hands skimmed his shoulders and he bit back another sigh. You just felt so fucking  **good** curled up against him like this. Roman felt like he could protect you from anything when you were in his arms. He could keep you safe as long as he kept you close. But... _

 

_**My mate. You're so brave, what do you need me for?** _

 

...

 

Roman's distance during the build-up to Clash hadn't been that surprising. It was a big match against a formidable opponent, with a hefty prize on the line. Entirely understandable.

 

His attention to  _ Lana _ , however, had you squinting at the monitors on more than one occasion. True, she  _ was _ gorgeous. The 'Ravishing Russian' moniker was well-earned. But she and Rusev were  _ married! _ You sincerely hoped this was just something Roman was doing to get under Rusev's skin, but you couldn't help the jealous zing you felt every time Reigns hinted that Rusev was less than satisfactory. Almost like Roman was... _ offering _ .

 

You knew you should talk to him about it. Communication was key in a healthy relationship, so you'd heard time and time again. But you weren't really sure if you wanted to know the truth. Had he just been stringing you along with this mate stuff? Was it all a lie? Or maybe he was tired of you already, setting his sights on someone who could fulfill him a little better?

 

_ After Clash _ , you decided.  _ If this is all a huge misunderstanding, I would hate to ruin his focus for nothing. And if it isn't, well. It's not like waiting a little while will change anything. _ Your heart sank at the idea of him with anyone else, even if you tried to ignore it.  _ I made it this far without him. I can go it alone again. _

 

The night before Clash was...difficult. Roman was obviously on edge, finally flat-out _begging_ you to come to bed. “I'm going to lose.” he mumbled into your hair after what felt like forever of him holding you. You had tried to put as much distance as possible between the two of you even while his arms were around you. You didn't want his eventual departure to sting any more than absolutely necessary. “I'm going to lose and I'm going to lose _you_ and it's going to hurt. Hurt so fucking much.” he continued softly. “You're going to leave, find someone who can keep you safe.” Clearly he thought you were asleep already, pouring out his terror for the match he was about to have with an uncharacteristic openness.

 

You felt so guilty now for having doubted his affection, cringing inwardly when he continued, “you're so brave and so fucking _beautiful_ and strong. It's not as if you need me at all. Fuck, I wasn't even _around_ when you could have used a little backup. Thank God Natalya was there. I'd never fucking forgive myself if...” Roman trailed off, releasing you and rolling onto his back.

 

You opened your eyes the slightest bit and saw that he had covered his face with his hands. “Why is this so fucking difficult. It's _fine_ , that was almost a fucking _month_ ago. Jesus. I need to get a grip on myself.” he groaned into his fingers. “Before I fuck this up beyond helping.”

 

Your heart pounded in your chest as you reached out for him, continuing to feign sleep while wrapping yourself around him like you used to. Before you got so jealous, before you started doubting yourself. Roman made a startled sound, going still for a minute. “Babe?” he asked quietly. “You awake?”

 

You focused on keeping your breathing even and he sighed in what seemed like disappointment, a hand raising to stroke your hair. “My mate. I'm going to miss you...oh fucking _God_ -” The harsh sob that came out of him was unexpected, making you flinch. He hastily soothed his fingers across the back of your neck, choking out a soft “ _shhh_ ” like he was worried he'd woken you up. “ _It's alright. Roman's got you, babe. He's here..._ ”

 

...

 

The hard-earned belt slung over his shoulder, Roman fairly _swaggered_ to you once he passed the gorilla position, tapping his cheek. "Kiss. For that display, if you please." he said, smirking. He was obviously in high spirits and while you hated to ruin that, you were more than a little irritated with him. Before Lana had been banned from ringside, Roman had tossed her a cheeky wink. All your feelings of inadequacy had come raging back after that display and you would _really_ like an explanation.

 

You caught him by one of his vest straps and pulled him in nose to nose with you. "What was up with that wink at _Lana_?" you asked, annoyed when he looked confused, then wary. "Am I not enough? Am I not a good mate? What's with  the way you've been all over her, Reigns?"

 

"I didn't...it was to get in Rusev's head, babe. You're my mate and that's not gonna' change unless you want it to." Roman said, brow furrowed. "Did I not do a good job? I...belt?" He shook the strap awkwardly. "No? Yes?"

 

"Yes, I'm proud of you. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be jealous Roman." you sighed, sitting down on a folding chair. "You've just been really single-minded with this feud and I haven't wanted to say anything because I of _all_ people understand that you needed to focus. I didn't think it would affect me this much, is all." you admitted. “The way you teased about how Rusev is in the bedroom...made me worried that you and Lana...” You trailed off, rubbing your eyes.

 

" _Never._ You're my mate. I _have_ missed you." Roman said softly after a minute. "I figured if I won it would kind of be an apology. I know I've been distant. I just...I felt like a loser, y'know? You proved you can protect yourself, you hardly need me. I've kind of been in a rut lately and I thought that if I won...it would maybe make you want to stay. Even though I can't protect you.”

 

"You..." You shook your head. "I don't want to _leave_ , Reigns. I just wish you were able to talk about this stuff while it's going on, instead of tacking an apology on at the end.” _Or pouring your heart out while you think I'm asleep!_ you thought in exasperation.

 

He was silent for a minute, his fingers fidgeting on the belt. He looked so torn up. You huffed, getting back to your feet. "Roman Reigns, our new United States Champion. I have to say, it sounds pretty cool."

 

Roman's face lit up excitedly. "Yeah! How about that, huh?" he said with a smile, holding the belt out to you once again. You ran your fingers over the ornate gold pattern, surprised when he pressed it into your hands. "This win wasn't about me." he murmured seriously, cupping your face afterwards. "I hope you still want to be my mate. There's no one else for me."

 

Roman crushed you to the wall, his body covering yours while he hungrily kissed you. You whimpered into his mouth, caught off guard by his ferocity. "Roman?" you panted after he pulled back for air.

 

Roman dragged a hand through his hair and groaned, sounding almost pained. "Let me just do this, okay? No questions. I promise, questions tomorrow. I'm just...please." he begged, framing your shoulders with his hands and rocking side to side. "Please, please."

 

"I'm worried about you though, Roman." you said softly, watching in confusion when his eyes closed as you spoke. "I'm worried about losing you, but I'm also worried about you in general. You've been working so hard lately.”

 

"Babe, _please_." There was an edge of desperation to Roman's voice now. "I thought I was going to lose you. I promise, tomorrow. Tonight, I just-” He took your hand and pressed it to his groin. His cock throbbed against your fingers, even through his layers of gear.

 

“Oh.” _OH_. “Why didn't you say anything, Roman?!” you hissed, shocked at the moan he let out. Several people looked your way and you waved awkwardly, grabbing Roman's hand afterwards. “Okay, come on. Let's go.”

 

...

 

“It's because I won.” Roman finally said, breaking the silence while you fumbled with your keycard. “It's all hot in my fucking stomach, babe. _Satisfaction_.” He all but snarled the word as the door popped open. “I won, I won, I fucking _won_ and I'm _alive_ and everything is _good_.” Clearly, the wolf was more than a little close to the surface. 

 

“Okay, Ro, clothes off. You're showering first.” you ordered, not surprised when he grumbled. “If you take a bath, it may be a little better. A nice, hot bath. You must be sore after that match.”

 

“Mm, you gonna' help me wash up babe?” Roman's grin was sharper when you looked up. “Kinda' tough getting my back sometimes.”

 

You swallowed hard, nodding after a minute. “Sure uh. If you want?” You knew it was a ploy but at the same time, Roman Reigns all riled up after a win was  _ridiculously_ attractive. The Velcro straps on his vest parted easily under his fingers and he yanked it off over his head. His hair was still loose, tumbling messily over his shoulders and making you want to run your fingers through it.

 

“My mate.” he said softly, unsnapping the buckle on his belt. “I'm so sorry. For everything. I was so scared I would lose you.”

 

“Then _talk to me_.” you said firmly while he stripped off his pants. “Don't get all bunched up inside. If I'm on equal footing with you in this situation, I expect to be treated that way.”

 

“It's...difficult sometimes.” Roman mumbled. “I...one side of me kind of thinks that physical contact is how to solve disputes in the...pack. The other side of me knows that _usually_ , if you're upset, the last thing you want is a dick in you.” He sounded embarrassed. “It's tough to balance. I haven't had a lot of practice, either.”

 

You were pretty sure your blush brought the room temperature up about ten degrees.  _Oh_ . He always  _was_ very tactile, touching and holding you whenever he could. You had missed that in the past few weeks, more than you cared to admit. “I'm uh. I'm sure we can figure something out, okay Ro? I'm not going anywhere if you want me.” you assured him, laying his vest on the hotel bed and carefully resticking all the Velcro. Too many times you'd had to untangle your socks from the gripping material when Roman tossed the vest into your shared suitcase. 

 

Roman's arms wrapped around you from behind and he buried his nose in the nape of your neck, inhaling deeply. “ _Yes._ ” he snarled, mouthing across the back of your neck and shoulders and making you shiver. He pressed his hips to your ass, bending you over onto the bed. 

 

“Whoa hey, wash up first Ro.” you said breathlessly.

 

“Alright.” He didn't sound even remotely upset now, kissing the shell of your ear and then releasing you. “Bath, then you.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah we'll see, Mister Confident.” Roman surprised you by catching your hand and tugging you into the bathroom with him.

 

“You already promised you'd wash my back.” he pointed out, laughing when you pouted. “Just my back! You don't have to get in with me, babe.”

 

Roman propped you up on the sink while the tub filled, engaging in a languid make-out session that had you whimpering into his mouth. “Missed you.” he breathed, pulling back to slide his tongue over his teeth with a wince. “Jesus.”

 

“Are you...?”

 

“Couple days. I'll be okay. It was just the match tonight. Looks like I'm not going to be able to eat you out though. Safely, at least. I'm sorry.” he apologized, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Oh _no_ , whatever will I do? My huge, attractive boyfriend isn't able to do one thing out of _many_ that I enjoy.” Your sarcasm made Roman grin and peck you on the cheek before climbing into the tub.

 

“Your enjoyment is priority number one though! How will I live with myself?” he mused while he washed his hair, going boneless when you rubbed the soap across his back. “ _God_. Hey you.”

 

“Mmm, hi.” you whispered, pressing your thumbs down on the base of his neck and making his whole body shudder. His back was littered with bruises from his match and you took care to avoid the tender areas. “He really gave you a run for your money, huh?”

 

“Hey, I'm just grateful my nose didn't get busted again. Sometimes that grip he gets into with The Accolade...” Roman shook his head, grimacing. “Nose-crusher.”

 

“Well it certainly _looks_ impressive when you get out of it.” you teased. Roman tilted his head back to grin at you.

 

“Everything I do looks impressive, don't lie.”

 

…

 

_He was utterly soothed, body limp while you slept cradled in his arms. The itchy, needy feeling under his skin had faded off through the course of his bath. Probably had something to do with all the touching you were doing, hands smoothing across his back like you were licking his wounds. He nodded off numerous times in the bathtub, finally letting himself be wrapped in a towel and ushered to bed._

 

_Sex was great. Hell, it was wonderful, a joining of two people into something far bigger than the both of them. But he hated **relying** on it for fucking communication. Roman puffed out a breath, annoyed. You never asked for much, never really denied him anything. He felt a lot of times that he was walking a very thin line with you, because what would happen when he wanted something that you didn't?_

 

_ Roman closed his eyes. The thought scared him a little, if he was being honest. The notion that he still had the potential to be one of  **those** alphas. He'd been filled with cautionary tales from early on, his father brutally honest with him. He was born to lead, to crush opposition and keep his pack safe. _

 

“You are my son. But you are also your mother's son. _” His father had said sternly one day after Roman came home from school with a busted lip. “_ You _will_ use your size and strength against other people. But I expect you to _never_ use it against someone who cannot or will not fight back. _” He'd softened a little bit when young Roman had teared up, getting an ice pack for his son's mouth. “_ I know you don't understand yet. When you get older, you will. _”_

 

_Roman frowned, holding you tighter. You hadn't had sex with him tonight. It was almost like you knew something he didn't, insisting that he bathe first and then getting him all unwound and put to bed before he really had the chance to get stirred back up. You had **wanted** to, he could smell it while you were rubbing him down. _

 

_But somehow you'd restrained yourself. There were obviously going to be times that you didn't want to have sex. Roman wasn't an idiot. He just never thought that there would be a time where **he** wouldn't be interested in it, that sometimes he would prefer just holding you close to him._

 

_Was this bad? Or was it better this way? Certainly seemed better. Less frenzied, anyhow. More soothing. Peaceful._

 

…

 

The next day was a whirlwind of interviews and warm ups, the two of you spending most of it apart. You knew he would have to defend his title tonight. A part of you wanted to scream about how unfair it was. He'd only just gotten it!

 

You  _ were _ able to be present when they screwed the nameplate onto the belt, Roman clinging to your hand the whole time. He was finally able to drape it over his shoulder, sighing out a satisfied “ _ ah, yessir _ ” and making you laugh.

 

“I know you're going to do fine.” you said softly before his match. He had been pacing for the better part of ten minutes and you knew he was trying to focus. “I just want you back in one piece, okay? So please be careful.”

 

“I will be.” Roman finally stopped pacing, tugging your chin up to meet his eyes. You swallowed hard.

 

“Roman, are you-”

 

“The match is more important. I can push it back as long as I need to.” he rumbled, pressing a tight-lipped kiss to your mouth afterwards. You caught the back of his neck, and Roman closed his eyes when you kissed him back, opening his mouth like he couldn't help it. You were a little worried about nicking your tongue so you moved slowly, carefully. Your hands carded through his hair, cupping his face afterwards.

 

He rolled his hips against yours, gasping when you pressed kisses down his neck. “You're _mine_.” you whispered against the ink on his shoulder.

 

Roman was abruptly fumbling at the zipper on his pants, groaning when you slipped down his body to kneel in front of him. “Oh,  _ babe _ .” he breathed, running a hand through his hair to push it back so he could watch you. “ _ Yes _ .” The word snapped out needily through sharp teeth, making you shiver as you tugged his pants down to his thighs. His cock was already leaking precum, and his whole body jolted when you gave it a careful lick. “Babe I--”

 

“Shh.” you said softly. “I'm just making sure you don't forget about me when you see her out there, okay?”

 

“ _Never_.” Roman protested, moaning breathlessly when you took most of him into your mouth in one go. “She's n-not the one I'm next to at night, babe. She's not _you_ , she's not my mate.” he managed to growl, his hips bucking and a hand moving to cup the back of your head. “I just want _you_ , babe. Please, oh _God_ please...” He made a desperate noise in his throat. “Gonna' come,” he grated out, “ _fuck_ I missed you so much, m' gonna' come I'm sorry, I'm sorry-”

 

You pulled off of him momentarily, maintaining eye contact. “I'll expect my alpha tonight.” you murmured, making his eyes widen. “And I'll expect him to be ready.”

 

Roman bit down on his wrist guard as he came, his thighs shuddering violently. You swallowed everything that you could, a little surprised when some of it rolled down your chin. You caught the dribble with your finger and tucked it into your mouth, forgetting that Roman was watching you. His groan, however, snapped you back to reality. You blushed, looking down when he hauled you to your feet. He kissed you furiously though, tongue fighting into your mouth. “ _My_ mate.” he finally panted, nipping at your lower lip carefully. “You're so perfect, shit you're amazing.”

 

“You fight. You win.” You tried for firm but your worry betrayed you, quieting your voice to almost nothing while he did his pants back up.

 

“I _will_ ,” Roman's tone was adamant when he spoke, “for _you_ , my mate.” He pulled his vest strap to the side, baring his non-inked shoulder. “Bite. Mark me. Everyone should know.” he said curtly. “Make it obvious, babe.”

 

“Are you sure? Won't you get in trouble?” you asked worriedly.

 

Roman smirked, dragging his hair out of the way. “Not as much trouble as you're gonna' be in if you don't mark me the fuck up.” He caught one of your hands, rasping his teeth teasingly across your knuckles. “Promise me more, give me a _bruiser_ of a hickey and send me out there for the kill, babe.”

 

…

 

_He felt like his skin was on fire again, every nerve in his body singing to the tune of a glorious beatdown. Clothesline after clothesline, dragging Rusev out into the Universe. Your mark stood out glaringly obvious on his shoulder, right next to his vest strap. He hoped you were pleased with his show of prowess. He wore your mark like a badge of honor, a display of **mine** and **taken**._

 

_But Roman got cocky, he knew he did. Coming off those stairs he saw the chair in Rusev's hands too late to stop, and was doubled over for his efforts. Rusev slammed the chair down on his back with an angry roar, collapsing Reigns. And it wasn't like Roman didn't already **know** they had been counted out, he still had the belt no matter what Rusev did now. It stung his pride though. _

 

_He repaid Rusev with a thunderous Spear, savagely hoping that he'd shattered his ribs good this time around. A final chair shot sealed the deal before he hoisted the belt over his head, victorious once again. When he rolled out of the ring he was startled to find Lana still there instead of with her husband._

 

_Her fingers danced over the mark on his shoulder for a millisecond before he snatched her hand and snarled loudly, “_ **Back. Off.** _”_

 

…

 

Your heart was in your throat when Lana touched Roman, but you pumped your fist in victory when you read Roman's lips.

 

“ _Back. Off._ ”

 

Beside you Bayley ' _ooo_ 'ed, hugging you tightly. “Yes! Score one for the Samoan, I knew I liked that big goof!” she cheered, making you giggle. “Oh gosh, you are in for a fun night. Be safe, okay?”

 

“ _Bayley!_ ” you sputtered as she skipped away, probably going to look for Xavier. “Hey, get back here you little-!”

 

“Babe.”

 

_Oh boy_ . You turned, bumping into the very solid chest of one Roman Reigns. Still panting for breath, covered in sweat, looking at you like he was two seconds away from tearing off your clothes...yep, that was your mate. “Ro.” you said, hands finding purchase on his shoulders. “Wow.”

 

“Kinda' how I feel, to be honest.” he confessed. “ _Wow_. Also, you look fucking _incredible_.” The last part was said low enough that only you heard it. “I could eat you alive right now.”

 

“Ro trust me, you look pretty 'wow', too.” You shifted from foot to foot, just smiling up at him dumbly. He grinned back, relief obvious in his relaxed posture.

 

“C'mon babe. I think I made you a promise.”

 

…

 

Roman was impatient, barely waiting until the door closed behind you to kiss you hard. “Let them see. Let them hear. All I got earlier was a warm up, and I think I've been pretty good when it comes to waiting for the main course.” He knocked his forehead gently into yours. “ _You_ try giving a beatdown in a timely fashion with sex smell all over you and the knowledge that your mate wants more. It's awful. All you want to do is posture and strut.” he griped, laughing as you rumpled his hair.

 

“Oh I'm sure being big and tough is a real burden on you.” you teased, giggling when he wrapped you up in a hug. “How _do_ you manage it?”

 

“My chest _is_ a little sore from puffing it out so much.” he joked, sucking in a breath while you slid your hands under his shirt, taking it off and then traipsing your fingers across the broad expanse. “Oh, not there though. That's uh. That's nice.”

 

“Yeah?” you asked.

 

“ _Yeah_.” A large hand caught both your wrists, dragging your arms up and pinning your hands to the wall. “Yeah, I think I like this.” Roman murmured, sliding his free hand up under your shirt to undo your bra. “ _Mm_ , I definitely like this. You okay babe? This okay?”

 

You were completely at his mercy. It should have been a frightening thought, but all you felt was ready. “Yes, yes. Please.” you whimpered, bucking your hips against his and making him groan.

 

“I've got you. I've got you.” Roman tipped your chin up, kissing you again. He bent and wrapped his arm around the back of your knees, lifting you easily. “Need you to be good and keep your hands to yourself.” he ordered, settling you down onto the bed. “This is going to be kind of tough, so you can't touch or move.”

 

“What are you going to do?” you asked curiously. “Roman I'm a grown adult, I'm not-”

 

“Shh. It's a secret.” he answered softly, smiling down at you. “Keep those hands up, okay?” He pushed your skirt up a little bit, licking his lips. “Not gonna' hurt you. Remember that.” The slow drag of your panties down your legs came next, and then...

 

Your eyes widened when you felt his tongue on your pussy, how sharp his teeth were coming instantly to mind. His hand rested on your stomach, rubbing in a circle. “Not gonna' hurt you.” he repeated, teeth little pin pricks against your sensitive skin. He mouthed sloppily over the inside of your left thigh, nipping at the smooth surface. “Not gonna' hurt you.”

 

“How am I supposed to stay still when you're doing _that?!_ ” you hissed in barely-restrained panic, moaning when he sucked gently on your clit. “Roman, I-”

 

“I know it's scary. Just relax. Let me take care of you. I know you love this normally. S' not fair that you can't have it sometimes. I promise I won't cut you.” he murmured, “You did it for me. Let me return the favor.”

 

“I didn't have fucking...sharp ass teeth...” you protested halfheartedly, becoming aware of the fact that he was relying solely on his tongue and fingers. “I...okay, we'll try this. But a little warning goes a long way, you fucking _ridiculous_ -” Teeth ghosted teasingly against your thigh, making your words die in your throat. 

 

“No hurting.” he promised. “You're my mate. I won't hurt my mate. _Ever_.”

 

You raised your head to snap something, but the retort never came. Instead you slowly propped yourself up on your elbows, mesmerized as you watched his jaw move with strong, firm licks. True to his word, he didn't let his teeth graze you again. You shakily wound a hand through his hair, making him moan against you.

 

“Easy babe. Kinda' have to focus.”

 

“I could live with a little less focused Roman Reigns.” you huffed, waiting until he backed off before jerking on his hair. “Besides, you know how much I move when I come. It was a nice thought though.”

 

Roman grumbled under his breath, stalking up over you to press his mouth to yours. “You got me off in what felt like thirty fucking seconds earlier.”

 

“Yeah, and you were _really_ worked up beforehand. Also? This isn't a competition.” you replied, squirming underneath him as he fixed you with _That Look_.

 

“The hell it isn't.” he growled, tapping your mark on his shoulder. “Listen. Your body wants me. It's a fucking mess of scents, all screaming for me, for alpha.” Roman sighed, arching his back and shuddering for a second. “I was trying to calm the fuck down, like you did for me last night. Because I know I kind of default to the...mating.” He sounded frustrated. “I'm greedy and impatient. Both terrible fucking traits to have. But I won't hurt you just because I want to get laid, okay?”

 

“Roman...” You took his face in your hands, “I did that for you last night because I knew you needed to relax more than I needed to get fucked. I did what I did earlier tonight for the same reason. I don't want you running a fucking _tally_ in your head and thinking that you have to pay me back every time I do something like wash your back.” He had bitten into his lip again, blood starting the slow drip down his chin. You brushed it away with your thumb. “I'm your mate, but I'm pretty sure I don't _have_ to be nice to you. Shit, if I understand it right, I could flat out refuse to be near you and nothing would happen to me.”

 

Roman nodded slowly, burying his face in your neck. He was mumbling something that you couldn't catch, hips rocking against yours. You ran your hands down his back, shushing him. “You need to mate, Roman? You need to fuck me until you can talk to me? That's okay with me tonight.” you murmured. “Go ahead.”

 

“Babe, fuck's sake.” Roman got out, one hand already working on getting his pants undone. “I shouldn't _have_ to, though.”

 

You shrugged as best as you could. “I  _was_ sort of hoping to have my big, strong alpha fuck the daylights out of me. What with it being the first successful defense of his new title and all.” You grinned up at him. “Just sort of hoping, though.”

 

“Oh?” Roman seemed to warm up to the idea the more you talked about it, shoving his pants and boxers off.

 

“Well yeah! Isn't that how this is supposed to work?” you asked, making him laugh.

 

“Jesus Christ, what did I do to deserve you?” he breathed, sounding bewildered. The fingers of his right hand tangled with your own, pinning your hand to the bed. Roman lowered his mouth to your breast, making you arch and cry out at the soft graze of his teeth.

 

His cock was ready, pressed firmly against your stomach. He still seemed to be waiting for something though, working your cunt with his fingers until you were writhing, begging him for more. His eyes were fixed on your face, moans coming from him freely and body rocking against your own.

 

“P-please Roman, _I'm-!_ ” you gasped as you started to come. Roman's cock abruptly replaced his fingers and you cried out when he rammed himself home, your body still in spasm.

 

“Fucking _hell yes_.” Roman groaned, hanging his head and breathing harshly, “Waited for _so long_ for this, oh my sweet fuck babe-”

 

You pressed your mouth to his shoulder, biting down  _hard_ on the skin that you'd already marked. Roman's hips shuddered against yours, his mouth falling open. “ _Oh_ .” he said softly, his volume starkly contrasting with his words. “I'm going to fuck you until you can't move.”

 

“ _Please!_ ” you whimpered. Roman coaxed your knees up over his shoulders, hands firmly planted on the bed as he ravaged you. 

 

“Take it all, take _all_ of me!” he snarled, seeming to finally lose his self-control. “Let me fucking _mate_ you until you can't think straight. You're _mine!_ ” His hands fisted into the blankets. “I think about this all the time, about mating you and fucking you and _fucking_ you until you can't move, until you're exhausted but still want me and all you can do is lay there and take it and just croon to me about how good it is! I just want _you_ , I want you so much, all the fucking time.” he rambled, his thrusts hard and fast. “Drives me fucking _crazy_ , you smell fucking _delicious_ all the time, I could fucking _devour_ you until you fucking cry and it wouldn't be enough, dear fucking _God_ -”

 

You keened your orgasm, arching against him and making him gasp. “ _Fuck_ , babe, you-” he choked out, cock pounding into you mercilessly. “Sweet f-fucking  _Christ_ -”

 

“Please don't stop!” you pleaded, cupping his face. “Don't you fucking stop!”

 

“Y' got one more in you?” he asked fiercely, grinning through his messy curtain of hair. “Alright babe. I'll get you there.”

 

You collapsed back onto the bed, rolling your hips up against his when you could. “Fuck me, Roman, please don't stop,” you begged, “my alpha please  _please_ -”

 

He  _rumbled_ from his chest, the noise so deep it thrummed through your body. “Roman's got you, babe. Come for your alpha. Come for  _me_ . I want you so fucking  _fucked_ , fucking satisfied and happy like you should be, like I ought to have fucking ages ago please, please babe  _please_ -” His jaw clenched shut, and there was a tearing noise from the blanket beneath you.

 

Your whole body trembled, legs shaking as you came undone underneath him with a scream of his name. Your fingers dug into his shoulders and he sobbed out a cry through his teeth, slamming himself in as deep as he could and then coming hard.  _“No one_ will take you away from me. Not even  _Rusev_ .” He paused momentarily, panting for breath and looking more than a little sheepish. “Uh.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him, your chest heaving and body still tingling with pleasure. “Did he-?”

 

“He talked some shit, I talked some shit, it's not a big deal.” Roman huffed.

 

“ _That's_ why you were so-?! Roman _fucking_ Reigns!” you yelled, shoving him onto his back and bludgeoning him with one of the pillows. “I've been worried _sick_ and you've just been engaging in a dick-waving contest with the Bulgarian Sasquatch?!”

 

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, have mercy! I just went through two ridiculous fights in the span of as many days and also fucked your brains out!” He held up his hands to protect his nose, clearly laughing his ass off.

 

“ _Clearly_ not all of my brains, you _tree-trunk size motherfucker!_ ” you blustered, fighting your own laughter. 

 

“Hey, hey, easy! I'm Samoan. Gonna' be thick.” Roman chuckled, prying the pillow out of your fingers and carefully dragging you down beside him. “For real though, I _am_ sorry. I didn't want to let it get to me. Figured I'd deal with it by myself.”

 

“Yeah, according to Little Bit that seems like the fucking trend.” you grumbled. He tugged your chin up, kissing you softly.

 

“Am I forgiven?”

 

You bit your lip disapprovingly, grabbing a handful of his hair. “You pull this shit again, and you're not getting off so easy.” you warned.

 

“I dunno', except for earlier I don't really think I got off th-”

 

“ _Roman_.”

 

“Okay, alright! My bad. Sorry babe. You want to shower or...?”

 

“I can't really _move_ , Ro. It's kind of a miracle I could pick up that pillow.”

 

There was a sound like someone had moved their arm back and forth, possibly in a fist pumping motion. “Score.”

 

“You are so _fucking_ dead when I can get up, Reigns.”

 


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I may have messed with the lunar calendar to suit this chapter. Forgive me, moon fans!
> 
> [!TRIGGER WARNING!: This installment contains semi-public intercourse.]

“Does the full moon affect me?” Roman looked at you like you were crazy. “You seriously interrupted my squats for _that?_ Babe…”

 

“I was just curious if there was anything to it, you know? It all seems kind of…” You paused, wiping the sweat off your forehead. You had just finished your set and the question had struck you. You didn't expect him to actually _stop_ and answer you right away.

 

“Silly?” he supplied helpfully.

 

“I didn’t want to say it.”

 

“It’s okay.” Roman cracked his neck, making a satisfied noise at the dull _pop_. “It _does_ have an effect on us, just not like...in the movies or anything. It’s hard to explain. You know the way you feel during a good match?”

 

You nodded, a smile crossing your face. “I’ve had a _lot_ of good matches, Reigns. I would say I might know.”

 

Roman laughed, catching you in a sweaty hug and making you squeal when he rubbed the stubble on his jaw across your cheek. “You know what I mean though, right? The way your whole body is just…it’s awake and ready and you feel so keyed up you could probably hear grass growing if you listened hard enough.”

 

“I was with you until that last part, _grass?_ ”

 

“Figure of speech. Full moon is…I mean, it doesn’t make us stronger or force us to turn or anything, but senses heighten. I could pick you out of a massive room full of people, even with my shit sense of smell. And my hearing…sometimes, it gets so ridiculous that I can _hear_ the blood pounding in whoever I’m up against.” Roman shrugged. “Some guys also claim that the full moon brings out the more aggressive, dominant genes. I personally feel like that’s a surrender of control on their part, but that’s just me.”

 

“The last thing we need around here is you with more dominant tendencies.” You teased, making him roll his eyes.

 

“Fuck someone into the mattress _one time_ because another guy was threatening to do it better and suddenly everyone’s a critic.” He huffed.

 

…

 

_Oh no, oh no_.

 

The words looped through your head as you numbly watched Roman getting Powerbombed onto the ring apron. The impact resounded through the arena and Roman crumpled to the ground on his side, laying there for what seemed like an eternity before you finally saw his chest move again. You felt sick to your stomach, fingers twisting the curtain until it was almost ripping in your hands. You wished that it was all a bad dream, that you would wake up safe in bed with Roman snoring quietly beside you, but the scene continued to unfold.

 

Kevin and Chris finally dragged Roman back into the ring. The large Samoan was clearly out cold on his feet, slumping to his knees the second they let him go. You bit down on your fist, trying to stifle the terrified scream that fought in your throat.

 

Owens screamed in his face, “ _Kevin. Owens. Show!_ ”, hauling him upright and flinging him directly into Jericho's Code Breaker. Jericho pinned him and you prayed for Roman to find something, _anything_ still in him that would let him kick out, but that was it. The match was over. Roman had lost his belt and he probably didn't even know it yet. He hadn't moved of his own volition since the Powerbomb and he continued to just lay there in the ring while Chris and Kevin celebrated.

 

Bayley was suddenly at your elbow, pulling you carefully away from gorilla position. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” She said softly, wrapping you in a hug.

 

“You see why he is not as good as me, as Rusev?” For some reason the 'Bulgarian Brute' felt that _now_ was the appropriate time to talk to you. You had noticed him hovering all night, but chosen to ignore him in favor of watching your friends further their careers and impress the crowd.

 

“Go away, Rusev! Before I tell Lana that you were sniffing around where your nose doesn't belong, _again!_ ” Bayley said angrily, puffing up in a threatening manner. “Leave my friend alone!”

 

“All I am saying is that Rusev would not have lost, Rusev would have gotten back up and kept fighting! Two or ten men, it does not matter!” The large man boasted. “Reigns won the belt from me in a fluke accident, and now it is gone once again. He is a _weak_ man, not worth your time. Not like Rusev!”

 

“ _Get lost!_ ” Bayley yelled, “Colin! Enzo!”

 

Clearly your friends had been waiting to come out of the proverbial woodwork. The towering Colin Cassady poked his head (and most of his upper body) out from a nearby dressing room. “Yeah Bayley?” His eyes narrowed upon seeing Rusev, who went pale. “ _You!_ Oh buddy, when I get my hands-- _'Zo!_ C'mon, we gotta' kick some ass!”

 

“I bid you farewell, think about what I said!” Rusev finished hurriedly, bolting with Enzo hot on his heels.

 

“Don't worry, we'll get him. After what you did for Carm...” Cass trailed off, his large hand patting your shoulder in a comforting manner. “Reigns is a tough bastard. He'll be okay. An' you will too.”

 

“He'll be okay.” Bayley echoed after Cass left, letting you collect yourself.

 

You finally stepped back, wiping your eyes. “He tried so _hard_ , Bayley. I-I hope he's alright.” You floundered with your words for a minute while she stood there. “I know the belt is really important to him, and I'm _sure_ he thinks it's important t-to me, but I just hope he's safe.” You admitted, tearing up again. “I really, _really_ just want him to be okay.”

 

“I know, sweetheart.” Her tone was kind, the hand on your shoulder an anchor as Roman lurched through the curtain with the assistance of two ring medics.

 

“Ro-!” You began, but quickly shut your mouth when you saw his face. He was obviously still out of it, eyes half-closed and dazed while his legs seemed to be barely cooperating, one foot sluggishly in front of the other.

 

…

 

_God it hurt, why did it_ _**always** _ _have to hurt. His spine ached. His ribs ached. His legs, his back, his neck, everything was sore and awful. He never should have agreed to this match, he realized belatedly as he laid next to the ring in an undignified heap. Air finally returned to his lungs after what felt like a century. His consciousness kept fading in and out, little bits and pieces making their way to his rattled brain. The Powerbomb. The Code Breaker._

 

_A body’s worth of weight on his ribs, his leg getting pulled up and there was nothing he could do. Roman just slid down, down down into the warm darkness of a faint. Your voice urged him back momentarily, long enough for him to know that he was upright, moving. Not in the ring, which was a relief. But unless he'd somehow_ _**fallen** _ _on top of Jericho, he was pretty sure he wasn't the United States Champion anymore._

 

_The realization made him want to give up. Why couldn't they just let him lay down and sleep. His back_ _**hurt** _ _, he could barely keep his legs moving and he kept drifting between awake and dead on his feet. What the fuck had happened, why did he hurt so much. Powerbomb. Code Breaker. The cage._ _**Strowman** _ _._

 

“I really, _really_ just want him to be okay...”

 

...

 

Roman was silent for most of the car ride to the hotel, nervously fidgeting in his seat. Whenever you glanced over at him in the dark, he huddled a bit more into himself. Your heart broke at the sight of your boyfriend and mate so thoroughly dejected, and you put a hand on his leg.

 

“I'm sorry.” He said quietly, covering your hand with his own. “I fucked up. I…I worked so hard for that belt. And it’s gone now. What the hell is my family going to think? My dad? _You?_ ” He shook his head, seeming disgusted. “Why is this so fucking difficult?”

 

“Because you’re not a _superhero_ , Roman. Everyone has a tough time when there are people ganging up on them.” You pointed out. “I know losing is hard, I’m practically the world’s sorest loser.”

 

“’Practically’? I seem to recall beating you at Uno once.”

 

“Okay alright, I’m _definitely_ the world’s sorest loser. That’s not the point, though! The point is, you’re going to lose sometimes. You might lose a _lot_. Especially if they throw two or three people at you and stack the deck against you. But you’re safe, and as far as I’m concerned that’s not a loss.” You watched him out of the corner of your eye, seeing his shoulders relax.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right there.” He admitted. “It just...I don’t know. It makes me feel like a bad pack leader if I lose.” Roman carried on, his voice soft. “I’m hardwired to provide and…and defend territory and stuff. Since I was very young, that’s how I was taught. I have to be strong all the time, smart, careful. Brave but not brazen, that kind of thing.” He squeezed your hand. “Keep my emotions under control and let myself off the leash only when _absolutely_ necessary. Because I’m…dangerous when I get upset.” He sounded pained. “Rollins said once I was like a volcano. He wasn’t too far off.”

 

“Well, I don’t really care what Rollins says.” You said with a shrug, making Roman chuckle dryly. “I care that you’re battered and you could probably use a little cheer-up tonight. Just a suggestion.”

 

An hour later a well-fed and sleepy-looking Roman propped himself up against the bathroom sink, yawning every two minutes as you filled the tub. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, babe.” He mumbled. “I know I’ve got a lot of hair to deal with.”

 

“Shush, I want to. Now get your ass in the tub.” You insisted, holding back a laugh as the man rubbed his eyes like he was an exhausted child. “You just sit in here and soak, I’ll be back in five or so minutes when you’re ready.” He gave you a thumbs up and an attempt at a smile as you left to go get his hair care kit out of his duffel.

 

When you returned Roman had laid back, his eyes closed and one arm draped over the side of the tub. He idly scratched his chest piece, the black ink crisp and bold under the water. You tiptoed to the sink, unzipping the bag and carefully tugging out the shampoo and conditioner before kneeling beside the tub and tapping his shoulder. Roman rolled his head to look up at you, blinking slowly.

 

“Hey, I'm just going to start, alright?” You said softly, waiting until he actually nodded before starting to lather his hair with slow, gentle motions on his scalp. Roman moaned after a minute and you paused, worriedly asking if you hurt him.

 

“ _Mmno_ , you're gonna' give me a boner if you keep that up though.” he slurred, shifting his weight forward so you had more access. “Like it when you play with my hair.”

 

“Really?” You thought back, recalling with new clarity how much louder he got when you pulled his hair while the two of you had sex, or the way he would make that deep rumbling sound in his chest when you absently toyed with his locks on long car rides. You felt yourself flush. “Huh.”

 

“Don't stop. Like it.” Roman insisted, humming when you began working the shampoo through his hair again. You swept his hair to either side of his neck and caught sight of the bruises on his back from the ring apron. You bit your lip, fingers stilling. Your lighthearted mood and whatever arousal you had been feeling died in the pit of your stomach. Roman flinched when you touched one of the bruises. “M' sorry. Should have been stronger.” All the humor was gone from his voice. “I scared you.”

 

“Yeah.” You replied softly, twisting his hair around your hands and finger-combing through it to get out the larger snags. “It’s alright though. I’m sure I’ve scared you on more than one occasion.” Roman nodded silently, staring at his knees. You tipped his head back so you could kiss his forehead and rinse his hair. He looked like he was thinking hard. Maybe _too_ hard. “What’s going on up there? Talk to me.”

 

He just grunted, resting his hand on your thigh and closing his eyes. You kept your frustrated huff to yourself, knowing it wouldn’t do you any good to get upset. He would tell you. It might take a while, but he had been getting much better at telling you about what was wrong in a timely manner. You had faith in him.

 

“I’m worried.” Roman said finally. “I…I’ll do my turn later tonight. I’m scared about where I hit the ring apron. Hopefully it’s nothing serious and I’ll be back to fighting shape. I just don’t want you to think I’m turning because I don’t want to talk to you, o-or I’m trying to get out of driving or something. I promise I’ll take another driving shift. I just-”

 

You interrupted him by starting to work the conditioner through his thick mane. “It’s alright.” You said gently. “You do what you need to do.”

 

Roman groaned softly, resting his forehead against the side of the tub and shivering when you dragged your fingers down his back. “Babe…” He arched his back helplessly to your touch, strong body pliant under your hands as you took care of him. “You’re so good to me.” He sounded dazed, almost like he couldn’t believe it.

 

You made soft reassuring noises in your throat and carried on washing his hair, a little surprised when a large hand caught the back of your neck and pulled you down to bump your forehead against his own. Roman looked weary, bruising under his eyes standing out starkly. His pupils were dilated already, threatening to engulf the gray of his irises. “You’re going to be alright.” You whispered, swallowing hard as his eyes closed like that had been what he was waiting for.

 

You took longer than you needed to brushing his hair once he had dried himself off, being extra careful not to pull as you untangled the black locks. Roman seemed to have slipped into an in-between headspace, not speaking anymore and just making sounds in his chest. The whole time you combed his hair out in sections you kept talking, letting him know that you were there as you worked.

 

He licked your hand when you were finally finished, nipping at your index finger. “Thank you.” His voice was guttural, words slow and sounded out carefully through sharp teeth. You kissed his jaw and the underside of his chin, and one of his hands wound through your hair to hold you closer. “Mate.” Roman sighed, seeming in a better state of mind already as he buried his nose in the nape of your neck.

 

“You’re going to be alright.” You said again, feeling him nod against you.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The next day was a bit more gentle. You woke up to Roman curled up nose-to-tail at the foot of your bed, and you watched him sleep for a little while. His dark fur shone almost blue-black in the early morning sunlight, and the easy rise and fall of his side soothed you immensely. As if nothing had happened, as if he hadn’t been walking wounded the night before.

 

Pointed ears perked up as he seemed to come out of his dreams, a wide yawn displaying a mouth full of sharp teeth. “Morning, Ro.” You said quietly, pressing a good-morning kiss to one of his ears. He sleepily lapped across your cheek, tongue lolling out while you giggled.

 

…

 

The weeks leading up to the Royal Rumble were _always_ a fiasco. The beginning of the Road To Wrestlemania, a time for the pomp and circumstance of wrestling to start building. Things were understandably tense as the day drew closer, Roman left on the ground among the remains of a shattered announce table after Raw went off the air two weeks before the Rumble.

 

The aforementioned 'volcanic anger' seemed to bubble higher with each unfair encounter Roman had with the dual champions, and it nearly came to blows with Jericho backstage after the blond man dangled the US title in his face and jeered at you. _That_ had been terrifying, Roman all but snapping and snarling at Jericho to get him to back away. Roman's grip had tightened on your side and you in turn clung to him, running your hand over the plating on the back of his vest.

 

_Save it for the Rumble. Save it for the Rumble_. You started talking with him every evening, decompressing the large man as best as you could. Roman was at least honest with you this time around, freely admitting that he was scared to death that Jericho would figure out a way to interfere no matter what or that Owens and Chris might try to go after you. You kept what had happened between you and Rusev to yourself, not wanting to make Roman worry.

 

“ _I can’t lose you_. _And if they hurt you_ …”

 

“ _I won’t let them. I’m not scared of them._ ”

 

“ _If something happens to you I won’t forgive myself_.”

 

“ _Nothing will happen to me_.”

 

Roman took to sleeping wrapped around you, his body warm and solid against your own. He was oddly affectionate, even for him, tender with you and soaking up every drop of attention you gave him like it was a precious commodity.

 

You understood though, and you went above and beyond to make sure that he felt just as loved and cared for as you did. Whether that meant slowly washing his hair or him ‘helping’ you take off your wrestling gear, neither of you were denying each other much these days.

 

_Your back met the wall, his hips rolling against your own in a needy cadence that had you panting for breath. Roman had a way of making you feel incredible, even after you had just finished a bout with Alicia and were covered in sweat and bruises. He buried his face in the hollow of your neck, startling a pleased sound out of you when he sucked a hickey to life. “Mine, mine.” He said softly. “Gonna' make you proud, take care of you. I promise.”_

 

You shook your head at yourself even as you blushed. It wouldn’t do you any good to get distracted. You didn’t have a match on this 'final' Raw before the Rumble. The powers that be had intended for you to cut a promo so you'd dressed to kill accordingly, but then at the last minute the idea had been scrapped for time. Something about Rollins and Zayn. You wished you'd thought to bring other clothes as you tugged self-consciously at the skirt of the form-fitting dress. Thankfully you'd at least brought your sneakers, changing back out of your heels the first chance you got.

 

All you could do was endure the waiting game in the back, stunned when Roman's quick wits and Kevin's loud mouth garnered him a rematch against Chris Jericho for the United States strap, _tonight_. “I can't believe he agreed to that!” You exploded when Roman traipsed back through the curtain, a huge grin on his face.

 

“Neither can I, holy shit. Help me get suited up babe, I've got an old ass to kick.” His spirits seemed to be through the roof as he quickly whipped off his shirt and pulled his vest on over his undershirt, fingers flying over the side zip and straps. He slowed to a stop as he actually _looked_ at you, though. “Also, I don't think I've ever seen that dress before. New?” He sniffed. “Not new.”

 

“Nope, sorry. It's been sitting in my closet for months. I was supposed to do a promo.” You fumbled with the skirt of it again. “They wanted me dressed…I think the word they used was ‘fierce’.”

 

“I like it.” Roman said softly, and from the tone of his voice you could tell that he didn't just _like_ it. “Looks good. You’re not comfortable in it though.”

 

“Well yeah, but that kind of goes hand in hand with looking good. The more uncomfortable I am, the nicer I look.” You joked.

 

Roman straightened up, shaking his hair back over his shoulders before cupping your cheek gently and pressing his forehead to yours. “I appreciate the effort you put in, even if all I want to do is tear your panties off and have you sit on my cock.” His voice was a low purr. “The dress is optional.”

 

“Roman!” You hissed, surprised at his sudden boldness. The two of you were in the _hallway_ for fuck’s sake!

 

He grinned down at you again, giving you a wink and a peck on the cheek. “Full moon, babe. I'm only eye-fucking you and I can hear your heart doing double time.”

 

“You're ridiculous.”

 

“Mark me, for luck?” Roman asked hopefully, tugging the strap of his vest to the side. Suddenly Rusev and a still-squawking Lana went rushing by, a referee in tow. It looked like Rusev's nose had been broken, but even as you noticed that, Roman was busy pushing Lana's hand off his shoulder. “Woman, you are trying my damn patience.” He grunted, “Take care of your husband, obviously he could use some looking after.”

 

“How dare you, I am a _man_ , not like you! You puny, Pensacola--” Rusev fumbled for a minute or two, obviously trying to come up with another word that started with 'p' while the poor referee looked back and forth, utterly confused. “- _pest!_ ”

 

“Rusev you are _embarrassing_ me!” Lana wailed, clinging to Roman's arm.

 

Roman shook her off again, looking less entertained this time. “Don't touch me. C'mon babe, this place is a little too loud for my taste.” His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you close. “Good luck with the nose, man. One too many Accolades?” Roman asked with a smirk, making Rusev snarl.

 

“I will _crush_ you again, Reigns! And then I will take your _friend_.” The Bulgarian threatened, cupping his nose. 

 

Roman's smirk vanished, gray eyes narrowing. “Shouldn't talk like that in front of your wife.  _Or_ my mate.” You started running your hand up and down the plates on the spine of his vest, nuzzling into his side. His shoulders relaxed even though the rest of his body stayed alert, ready. “Sorry to chat and run, but I've got some business to take care of. I'm sure you understand.” With that Roman easily hoisted you over his shoulder and headed down the hall, ignoring your yelp of surprise. 

 

You couldn't resist giving Lana a smug wave as you left, jolting and flushing bright red when Roman patted your ass.

 

“Now, I believe you were giving me my mate mark.” Roman said, placing you on your feet beside the curtain at gorilla position and scooting his shoulder strap to the side again. You lunged in to kiss him, flinging your arms around his neck as he made a confused sound in his throat. “ _Oh_.” He murmured, kissing you back and smoothing his hands over your hips. “Jealous?”

 

“You are _mine_.” You replied firmly, biting down hard on his bared skin. Roman whimpered, nodding and burying his face in your hair. His hips rocked against your own, making you wish he didn't have to go. “You do good. Come back to me safe, got it?” You ordered breathlessly.

 

“ _Yes_ , my mate. I'll make you proud. I promise.” he panted.

 

Kevin was on commentary and you thanked God that you couldn't hear it as Jericho and Roman met in the ring. Flurries of blows landed between the two men, a dizzying back and forth that left you worried. Full moon or not, Roman  _wasn't_ invincible and you hoped with all your heart that tonight would be different.

 

Jericho went for the Code Breaker and you cheered softly when Roman caught him, crossing your fingers and then exhaling hard in disappointment when Chris kicked out of the Powerbomb. Kevin apparently had enough of watching his friend get his ass handed to him, the larger man scrambling into the ring and attacking Roman viciously.

 

“Oh no, no no no.” You pressed your hands over your mouth. _Please not again, don't let this happen, fight Roman!_

 

The shark cage lowered to the ring as Chris and Kevin ganged up on Roman for the third week in a row. If you never had to see that  _stupid_ cage again, it would be too damn soon. “You can watch him all you want. I know my wife does.” Your fists clenched. Rusev leaned against the wall across from the gorilla position. He certainly didn't look the part of 'Handsome Rusev', tape and bloodied gauze wrapped around his nose. “He can move, I will give him that. He is strong, and he's stubborn. But Rusev is stronger. Why don't you just accept it? It will make things easier on you in the long run.” The Bulgarian pointed out, smirking at you.

 

“He's my mate. I believe in him. More importantly, I _trust_ him. And he trusts me.” You said, raising your voice to be heard over the crowd. “I know that you said some things about me when you and Roman fought. Implied some things. I would really appreciate it if you could leave me-” 

 

Rusev had gone red in the face, and  _much_ quicker than you expected he had you trapped against the wall. “Your big friend and his little partner are nowhere near, do you really think anyone would notice if you disappeared?” he snarled as indistinct bass pounded overhead. You knew the match had been thrown out since Kevin had interfered, so you had no idea  _whose_ music was playing.

 

“If your nose isn't already broken, I'll shatter it to powder.” You shot back, “Get the hell away from me before I get _rude!_ ”

 

“You _will_ respect me!” Rusev said angrily, grabbing your shoulders and shaking you violently. You brought your fists up to slug him as he jerked you around, then the curtain parted and Roman stepped through. The excited grin he had been wearing dropped off his face, replaced by a look of panicked fury. You swallowed hard.

 

“ _Rusev!_ ” Roman roared, making the Bulgarian flinch and hastily back away from you. “Don't touch them, you get the _hell_ away from my mate before I make you regret waking up this morning!” 

 

“I was only-” Rusev began to protest.

 

“I'd run.” You said, sighing in relief when he clearly thought better of his choice to bother you and fled. Roman dragged you back against him, a firm arm wrapped around your waist. Your back pressed to the hard plating on the front of his vest. “Roman?” You asked cautiously.

 

“Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he? I'm sorry I was late, so sorry.” He apologized, sighing in relief when you shook your head no. The deep, husky timbre of his voice sent shivers down your spine. “Waited. I waited. Was strong for you. Will you have me now?” He rutted up into the small of your back, the buckle of his ring gear digging into you. “Will you have me now, my mate?” He spoke in short bursts, his breath hot on your neck before he nuzzled your nape. “Was _good_ , fought for you. Please.”

 

“ _Here_ , though? I mean-” You twiddled your fingers. Not that the thought didn't have _appeal_ but you got the feeling that a few people might be put off by you getting slammed against a wall and 'mated' until your legs gave out.

 

“Won’t make you. Can’t make you. I just need. Won’t make you.” Roman’s tone was half-pleading, half-resigned. “Can take care of myself if you don’t want to.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ to, Jesus Christ. C’mon. Let’s get to the car quick.” You suggested, grabbing his hand. “Get to the car, get to the hotel, we’ll shower together-” The ensuing rumble of approval that cut you off made you laugh. “I won’t leave you out in the cold. You did so good tonight, talk about above and beyond. Thank you for scaring him off.”

 

“You're my mate. Have to keep you safe.” He said, not without difficulty. Then, “You smell _really_ good.” He slowed you to a stop and buried his face in your hair, pinning you to the wall with his large hips. “So good, so fucking good.” The words were mumbled against your skin, making you shiver and arch as Roman’s hips slotted over yours, back and forth in a smooth rocking motion.

 

You realized he probably wasn’t going to make it to the hotel, the feel of him moving against you while desperately trying to keep himself under control making you bite your lip _hard_ and try to think of someplace where the two of you could have some privacy. “Roman…the car?” You suggested softly, your legs going wobbly at the way he tried to stifle his moan by nipping and licking your exposed shoulder. “Have to get to the car, Roman.”

 

“ _Mm’n_ , alright, I’m…I’m goin’.” He managed to get out before hoisting you up to sit on his hips. You squeaked, clinging to his shoulders as he released his grip for a second to pull open the door to the parking garage. “M’ goin’, been good tonight, yeah?” Roman panted out. “Made you proud? Good mate, right?”

 

You dug your fingers into his hair, stroking through it and making his steps falter. “Good mate, _best_ mate.” You praised, kissing his forehead. “You did so good, Ro.” You loved the way his whole body shuddered and he held you even tighter.

 

“Here, right here.” He said finally, setting you on your feet for a second and undoing his vest. He yanked off his undershirt and then spread it on the hood of the car. “Right here. Now.” Roman breathed, knocking his forehead against your own. “You smell like _good_ like _yes_ like _mate_ like _mine_ like _home_ , please please here now _please_.” He begged, “I was so worried, thought something had happened to you, thought he was going to hurt you. I n-need--”

 

You smiled, kissing him and making him groan into your mouth. “Please, I’ve been waiting for you.” You said, pressing your hand to the ink on his chest. His heart was slamming wildly. “Please.”

 

Roman’s eyes, which had been looking frantic, calmed somewhat at your touch. “Oh _God_ , I was so scared when I saw him. I-” He made a whining sound in his throat and fingers tugged your skirt up, fumbling to find your panties and get them off. “Yes, yes yes yes.” He groaned as you turned around without him asking, and he flipped your skirt over your hips. Normally you would have tried to wait until you got to the hotel elevator at least, but something about this urgent, needy Roman had your body soaked, thighs rubbing together to try and relieve some of the ache he had made earlier.

 

_Fuck waiting_.

 

Roman kicked your legs apart, mouthing over your shoulder blade as he tore at the buckle on his belt. “Oh babe, I hope you’re ready. Jesus Christ do I hope you’re ready.” The following breathless growl made your knees weak. “Gonna’ mate you, mate my mate.”

 

Anticipation built like a bonfire in your stomach as he pressed your chest down onto the hood of the car and teased at your dripping pussy with his cock. You scrambled to grab his undershirt and fold it to pad your hips. As eager as you were, a matching set of unintended bruises on your pelvis did _not_ appeal to you in the slightest.

 

“Promise I’ll be careful.” Roman said softly. “Can’t hurt you. Never.” His hand slipped beneath your cheek, protecting your face from the hood of the rental as he finally penetrated you. Your fingers dug into the hard surface beneath you and you bit down on Roman’s hand to muffle your cry of delight. You might as well have made the noise, because you biting him made Roman groan loud enough to make the parking garage echo.

 

He bent over you, covering your body with his own and pressing feverish kisses to the side of your neck as his hips crushed up against you. He was power, raw and untamed, growling animalistic nonsense in your ear. “Smell good are good, so good, make me feel good, make me feel amazing, my mate my mate, all mine, _all_ mine--”

 

You begged for him in turn, “Please, please, I waited all night for this, oh _God_ Roman _please_ _-!_ ” He felt so _good_ inside you, filling you deep and fucking you just like you needed. The stress of watching him get beaten down every week started easing out of your body and you kissed his hand, making Roman croon wordlessly.

 

His fingers dove beneath the front of your dress, into the cups of your bra to play with your breasts. You whimpered and Roman snarled against your shoulder, “ _O-oh_ , so good to me, so sweet to me. Love your tits, babe, love them so much. They’re just right, and I know you love it when I give them some attention. My mate, my babe, beautiful strong mate.”

 

You rocked back onto his cock with a desperate noise, hands fisted on the car hood. You could have sworn you heard a gasp but you figured it must be Roman.

 

Roman growled suddenly, _much_ louder than before, fixing the front of your dress and then wrapping his right arm loosely around your neck. He hauled you upright against his body, hips pistoning furiously as he rested his chin on your shoulder and snarled, “ _No one_ _else_ fucks you like this, _no one else_ touches you like I do, _no one else_ gets this pussy, these tits, this _beautiful_ fucking body.” The words were molten, burning with promise. His hand cupped your jaw, keeping your barely-open eyes on him. “You are _mine_ and as long as you want me, no one will _ever_ take you away from me.”

 

You whimpered and wrapped your arm around his neck, clinging to him as he held your hips tight to his own and fucked up into you. “ _Roman-!_ ” you sobbed helplessly, your orgasm making you arch and roll of your own accord.

 

Roman moaned, kissing you hard and shuddering before whispering, “ _open your eyes babe_.” You obeyed and immediately felt a crimson flush stain your face.

 

Lana and Rusev were two cars down from you and Roman, both of them staring wide-eyed. A tiny part of you debated telling Roman to stop, but the way that Lana had hung onto Roman's arm earlier in the night...and Rusev...

 

You sucked in a breath to speak and then whined when Roman rocked you forward with a particularly deep thrust. You could feel his smirk against your shoulder. “No one _. Fucks._ This pussy _._ Like I do _._ ” Every sentence was punctuated by a bottomed-out cock that made your eyes threaten to roll back in your head. “It’s _mine_ , all mine, and this cock and body are _all_ fucking yours, babe. I promise.” He whispered in your ear. “For as long as you want me, for forever.”

 

You felt hot all over as you wondered how much Lana and Rusev could actually _see_ , since Roman had fixed your dress before pulling you up. It was so filthy, so undeniably naughty, but you found yourself moaning louder and practically writhing against Roman, putting on a show that made your boyfriend groan and move faster. Lana radiated jealousy while Rusev continued to stare, transfixed.

 

“ _Mine!_ ” Roman barked sharply, making Rusev jump. “Understand? _Mine!_ ” Roman seemed to lose control as a possessive snarl rumbled in his chest. One hand groped your breasts while the other dug into your dress, cupping your quaking cunt through the fabric. “These are _mine_ , this is _mine_ , I have _mounted_ them and they are _mine!_ ” Roman grabbed your hips as you braced yourself against the car, fucking back onto his cock. “And _this_ \--” He gestured proudly down at his dick, words all but bitten out through gritted teeth. “-belongs to my mate, and my mate _only_. _Got it?_ ” 

 

“Ro-” You whimpered. The dominant aura that issued from him made you want to go to pieces, your insides slick with longing even though you'd already come once. He crooned softly to you, like an assurance that his fierce words were only meant for Lana and Rusev. The Ravishing Russian stomped her foot angrily after a moment or two, dragging Rusev into their car. Her muffled yelling quickly faded to background noise as Roman sighed and kissed the back of your neck.

 

“Babe, babe,” he murmured, “I'm so close, where do you want it?”

 

“Anywhere, anywhere, I just need--” You pleaded, moaning when Roman pulled up the skirt of your dress and started playing with your clit. “Please, alpha, _please!_ ”

 

You felt his smile against your shoulder blade. “Damn right, babe. Come for your alpha.” Roman commanded, groaning as you cried out and spasmed around him. “That's right, oh  _God_ yeah, come for me. Come all over that dick, soak me with that sweet little pussy I love so much.” His cock pounded into you again and again, prolonging your orgasm before Roman finally shuddered all over and quickly pulled out. His release coated the inside of your thigh, starting the slow drip down your leg. “Shit, hang on.” He rasped, yanking on his undershirt and catching the dribble before it could go any further. “Sorry. Figured you didn't want it on this dress.” He ran a hand over the small of your back. 

 

“Oh _God_.” You panted, pressing your hot cheek to the cool car hood as you struggled to regain your breath. “G-God.”

 

...

 

“My poor mate, what the hell did I do to you?” _Roman asked softly, his hand stroking down the length of your back. He was legitimately concerned. Demanding so much of you in one night had been greedy of him. After seeing Rusev shaking you back and forth though, every awful feeling that Roman had been fighting these past few weeks just...exploded. He had needed to assure you--no, he'd needed to assure_ _ **himself**_ _that you were alright and safe, but he had to make sure that you felt loved and cherished in one of the only ways he could_.

 

_You finally propped yourself up on shaking arms, arching your body back and demanding a kiss by wrapping your arm around his neck again. You smelled like_ _**satisfied** _ _ and that in and of itself made Roman immensely happy. He crooned again, quieter, the mark you'd left on his shoulder pulling at his skin as he held you tightly and kissed your jaw, your throat _ . “My mate...how do you feel?”

 

“I could live with a little more of that.” _You teased, your smile looking ridiculously smug._ “Yeah, _I'm_ the jealous one, Ro?”

 

_ Roman blushed, recalling the frenzied tumble of half-words out of his mouth when he'd realized Rusev and Lana had spotted the two of you _ . “I don't want him to try anything ever again.”

 

“I understand.” _You murmured, tugging his hair away from his face. Roman went with the motion, the content rumble that he'd been finding himself making more and more often filling the silence between you_. “You're mine. I'm yours. Nothing will change that.” _You promised softly_. “Nothing.”

 

_ Roman nodded, not trusting himself to speak as you mouthed sleepily over his jaw. You were so undeniably  _ _**good** _ _ to him, sometimes it made him weak in the knees, made him all emotional _ . 

 

“Let's go home, okay? _You're_ driving.” _You said finally, making Roman laugh_. 

 

“That's more than fair. Plus, you _definitely_ said something about showering together. I dunno' about _you_ , but I think I worked up a sweat.” _Roman felt his chest tighten when you shoved him and started giggling, and he quickly focused on doing up his pants before he could do something dumb like fucking_ _ **cry**_ _or something._ “Let's go, babe.”

 

_ You draped your arms over his shoulders, stilling him as you wound your hips against his own in a slow, clockwise motion. Roman sucked in a startled breath, hearing your pulse start to hammer again. _ “Let's go home.”  _ You murmured, snuggling into his chest.  _

 

_**My beautiful strong mate.** _

 

_ Roman swallowed hard, cupping the back of your head and struggling to keep his voice steady.  _ “Yeah.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Second disclaimer: I actually love Lana and Rusev's relationship, they're so beautiful together and I wish that WWE creative would stop doing terrible things to them. Third disclaimer: Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens are gods among men, bless them both for everything that they have done and everything that they will do.)


	4. Part Four-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of two! I'm splitting this because oh my goodness, it got out of hand.
> 
> [!TRIGGER WARNING!: This contains light D/s engagement. Stay safe!]

_His needs were not easily voiced._

 

_Alarmingly often, Roman would just sit at the kitchen table in your home trying to sort everything out, as though his emotions could be so easily compartmentalized. His upbringing had instilled him with a downright_ _**colorful** _ _variety of stumbling blocks. He was the pack leader, of course, leader of your pack of two. He was strong, loyal, dependable, alpha through and through._

 

_But sometimes he got_ _**feelings** _ _in his stomach. When you would wear certain things. When you would take care of him after a bad night. He had the urge to melt, to let_ _**you** _ _take charge, and his brain told him it was wrong. He was_ _**strong** _ _, he submitted to nothing. It was part of his responsibility as the pack leader._

 

_The feelings didn’t go away, no matter how often he warred with them. He made every excuse under the sun; he was tired, he was sore, he was in need. They lurked under his skin every time you soothed him and he knew he was becoming surly, he_ _**knew** _ _he was. He just had no idea how to fix himself, how to not disappoint you._

 

_You told him to talk to you, to communicate and share the burden, and it wasn’t as though he didn’t_ _**want** _ _to. It felt like his jaw was wired shut every time he tried to articulate himself, resulting in curt, sullen muttering. Every conversation left Roman wanting to tear his hair out, the total lack of progress sticking in his brain until his next inevitable failed attempt at explaining what he needed._

 

_The worst thing was when he would wake up to_ _**you** _ _spooning_ _**him** _ _instead of vice versa and he would be hopelessly aroused in seconds. It was_ _**confusing** _ _, distressing to the point where rather than merely rolling over and urging you on top of him, Roman chose to leave the bed entirely. He would instead take up residence on the couch, fuck his fist and (more often than not) fall back to sleep there._

 

_Masturbation had lost its charm once the wolf in him started raging that he was ‘_ _**wasting his shots** _ _’ for a momentary gratification. Roman knew in his gut that it was silly to think that way, mating wasn’t as important as it had once been, but it didn’t stop him from feeling a guilty thrill for_ _**loving** _ _whenever you decided he was coming down your throat or on your breasts instead of inside you. You were just too good at what you did to him, what you did_ _**for** _ _him. Indulging him with baths and hair care, rubbing his back and shoulders like you were grooming him. The wolf in him preened under the attention even while clamoring for him to claim you and it was all so…so tangled up._

 

_It might have been easier to talk about if he himself knew exactly what it was that he needed. All he had to go on were a few vague concepts scraped up from cadres of cartoonishly-overdone porn. Needless to say, his proverbial sales pitch wasn’t going to be bulletproof._

 

_But he had to try. For the sake of your relationship, for the sake of everything that you’d built together, he_ _**had** _ _to try. More than anything, he wished he could return a fraction of your affection._

 

…

 

Hell or high water, it was always _something_ when it came to this business. Power plays between the McMahon siblings and their father, Jericho and Owens, Rusev and Lana, Dean and Seth…and you wouldn’t have traded it for the world, even with Owens sneering vitriol at you from the ring.

 

“ _It’s_ _ **my**_ _title! It’s_ _ **my**_ _show!_ ”

 

Roman returned from their match a defeated, frazzled mess. He tried to avoid you, but you were having none of it. You ushered him off to the side in the locker room, put a cool towel on the back of his neck and started rubbing his shoulders.

 

He sniffled loudly, tearing at the velcro on his wrist guards and then dropping his face into his hands. You carefully flipped the towel down over his head to shield his face from the rest of the superstars in the locker room, and proceeded to climb over the bench so you could see his eyes. “Hey you.” You murmured softly, tugging his hands into your own.

 

Roman refused to meet your gaze, his shoulders shaking while he tried to stifle his sobs. Tears trickled down his face and you used the towel to brush them away. “Sorry.” He whispered.

 

“Don’t apologize.” You replied just as quietly. “I’m so proud of you, don’t you dare apologize.”

 

“I…” Roman trailed off, shaking his head. The silence stretched to minutes while the locker room emptied around the two of you. The Rumble had begun, the arena cheering and counting along. “I can’t keep _doing_ this, babe. Spinnin’ my wheels all over again.” Roman finally said despondently. “They’re all gonna go out there and rumble, give the people what they want. I can’t even manage to pull out a win. I just-” Roman stopped abruptly. His nose wrinkled. “I…smell dead.”

 

“Well you _did_ just do a long match.”

 

“No no, not like body odor. I smell _dead_. Somewhere.” Roman said impatiently. “Only one person smells like that. He’s not supposed to be here.” His whole body had gone tight. “Why is _he_ here?”

 

“ _Who?_ ” You managed to ask, looking around with a fair amount of trepidation.

 

As if on cue, _Samoa Joe_ of all people sauntered into the locker room looking irritated. Then again, from what you knew about him that might just be his regular look. “Hunter wanted you to have this.” The stocky man said to Roman, giving him a green ball.

 

Your eyes widened. It was one from the bingo cage earlier!

 

“He said he wants ‘Taker out of the ring. He doesn’t know whose number ‘Taker stole, but he’s not supposed to be out there and he wants him gone.” Joe continued. “That's my number in there. He wants you to use it, said he has a better idea for me tomorrow night. Something to do with Rollins.”

 

Roman swallowed hard, his fingers shaking as he twisted the ball open and removed the piece of paper inside it. _Thirty_. “Joe, I--they’re gonna’ eat me _alive_ man, Hunter has to know that. I already had a title match tonight, and Owens isn’t even _in_ the Rumble. It’s going to look _preferential_ , he-”

 

“Hunter said he doesn’t care and to suit the fuck back up.” Joe grunted. “He said he knows, he doesn’t care, he wants ‘Taker _gone_ and he has faith that you’ll be able to do it without pissing the Deadman off. _Or_ hurting him.”

 

Roman didn’t look so sure, but he obediently started redoing his straps. “Help me, babe? I’m a little beat up.”

 

“Roman-” you began to protest.

 

“Nope. Bossman says I have to do it, I’m gonna’ do it.” Roman groaned, trying to reach for a strap under his arm and falling short. “Pass it to me, please. I need…I don’t know how much time I have babe, please help me.”

 

“Alright, alright.” You swatted his hands away, quickly doing up the zipper on the side of the vest and then fastening down the velcro straps. You caught his chin in your hand as he was turning his head, forcing him to look at you. “You don’t have to prove anything to _anyone_ , got that?”

 

A wan smile tugged at his mouth and he nodded, ducking forward quickly to kiss you. “My strong mate.”

 

“Yeah yeah. You’re not getting out of this one so easy, ‘Big Dog’.” You grumbled. “Come back in one piece, so it’ll be easier for me to kick your _whole_ ass.”

 

“You got it.”

 

…

 

_Roman winced before he could help it, well aware that his presence was unwanted. He seemed to have gained the moniker of ‘_ **Wrong Samoan** _’ ever since the rumors of Joe coming up from NXT started swirling._

 

_He stormed to the ring, his brow furrowed and mouth drawn into a frown. How_ _**did** _ _The Undertaker manage to get a number? If Roman was a betting man, he would start checking the venue closets._

 

_The crowd carried on voicing their disapproval at his appearance but Roman ignored them, focusing on the smoldering silhouette of the older man. ‘Taker didn’t look well at_ _**all** _ _, he looked like he was badly winded, slinging clumsy punches as though it was his only purpose in life._

 

_The Undertaker met Roman’s gaze across the ring when he climbed through the ropes and Roman swallowed hard. The Undertaker was fading, those old eyes begging for rest. Roman nodded almost imperceptibly and he saw The Undertaker’s shoulders droop with relief._ _**That** _ _was why he was here. The Disease had ‘Taker tight in its grip just like it had countless men and women before him and he needed someone to step up to the plate before…before it was too late._

 

_And he must know that Roman would offer him all the respect, tradition, all the_ _**pageantry** _ _he could muster up. Because if there was one thing Roman loved, it was a good fight._

 

_Roman was flooded with a strange sense of melancholy as he roared and thundered about the ring. He didn’t necessarily_ _**want** _ _to be the one who would end the Deadman’s legacy, after all. But he was honored beyond question that The Undertaker had deemed him worthy, and he was determined to validate that trust._

 

_So when he tipped ‘Taker out of the ring (knowing the whole time that he was sealing his fate) Roman took a moment to posture, the beast in his throat as he snarled loudly at his elder. “_ **My yard!** _” He shouted, wanting to laugh at the mildly-inconvenienced look on ‘Taker’s face. In his prime, The Undertaker would have eaten a little wolf like him whole. Excitement started to coil in Roman’s stomach when the Deadman continued to stare him down and he refused to break eye contact, baring his teeth. The Undertaker finally,_ _**finally** _ _turned away, moving to the timekeeper’s booth to reclaim his hat and coat._

 

_Roman wasn’t about to let this legend go out with a whimper. If The Undertaker wanted this, wanted_ _**him** _ _, he would give himself willingly. He would be strong enough for the both of them._

 

_Once everything was said and done, Roman hissed in pain as he slowly extracted himself from his vest. You were by his side in a second with your trusty travel-sized container of shea butter. He always had friction-burned patches on his chest and the tender areas beneath his arms from the tactical weave binding on the edges of the vest. Tonight it physically_ _**hurt** _ _to have his arms at rest and so he tried to keep them away from his sides, hovering awkwardly with his elbows slightly bent._

 

_You gestured at your own shoulders and Roman gratefully draped his arms over them when you moved to stand in front of him. The shea butter was cool on his harassed skin, soothing the irritation and making him groan with relief._ “What would I do without you?” _He asked softly, nudging his forehead into yours while you followed the abraded line down his left pectoral._

 

“Probably whine until Ambrose took pity on you.” _You grinned, sticking your tongue out to blow a teasing raspberry at him. Roman chuckled, closing his eyes and letting himself be cared for. He had been through hell tonight, he reasoned, so that made enjoying this okay. He_ _ **wasn’t**_ _weak._

 

_You handed him his shirt once you were done salving him and Roman grunted as he struggled into it, every muscle in his body aching. He sat down on the bench to put on his sneakers and your fingers were already in his still-wet hair, smoothing it back into a low ponytail for him. Roman caught one of your hands before you pulled away, pressing a grateful kiss to your knuckles._ “My beautiful, strong mate.”

 

“We need to talk, Reigns.” _Joe announced firmly, interrupting Roman’s embarrassingly-mushy enjoyment of your affection._ “Hunter said you had something that might interest me in exchange for my **generosity** tonight.”

 

“Me?” _Roman asked, thoroughly confused._ “What could I...” _He trailed off, his lip curling in warning as he thought about it._

 

_Seeming to sense where his thoughts were going, Joe quickly shook his head._ “ **No** , not them. Jesus Christ man, c’mon. I’m not fucking stupid.” _Roman had halfway gotten to his feet before Joe had finished speaking, his teeth bared._ “Settle the hell down. I’m not dumb enough to try and take anything you already have.” _Joe squared his shoulders, not backing off even when Roman continued to growl._ “I want Lesnar.”

 

_Roman tasted blood in his mouth at the name, hazily recalling the Wrestlemania where he was fresh off of surgery, walking wounded, straining the stitches under his vest with every move. It had been a_ _**terrible** _ _idea and Brock had made sure he knew it, suplexing him over and over and_ _**over** _ _-_

 

“Damn man, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” _Samoa Joe commented._

 

“What can I do to help?” _Roman asked through gritted teeth._ _**What the hell is Hunter thinking?**_

 

“I want you to do me the favor of staying out of my way. Wear him down with me, but stay out of my way.” _Joe replied curtly._ “They want some fatal four way crap to decide who gets him in the long run. Hunter says it’s Bálor snagging the belt first.”

 

“Makes sense.” _Roman replied guardedly._ “He was NXT champ for ages. Trips has favorites.”

 

“I was champ too, asshole.” _Joe grunted, clearly unimpressed and less than pleased with Hunter’s reasoning._ “Bálor is pushing himself, saying he’s okay, but his shoulder is fucked. He’s not long for a run even assuming that Seth goes along with Hunter’s choice. I, of course, am going to be the one to **help** him make the right choice tomorrow night. After what he did at Takeover, Hunter wants him knocked down a few pegs.”

 

“Rollins won’t tell him no.” _Roman knew he sounded_ _ **much**_ _too bitter and Joe raised an eyebrow at him, obviously amused that Seth was still a touchy subject._ “Who gets the belt after Bálor?”

 

“ **Owens**.” _Joe apparently had a few touchy topics himself._

 

“Ah.”

 

…

 

You sighed happily as you closed the door behind you, leaning against it for a second or two. “Home sweet home.” You toed your shoes off and slid in your socks across the floor to Roman, moving behind him so you could help him take off his pack. “Hey, could you come here?” You requested, leaving his backpack by the kitchen table.

 

Roman turned to you, looking strangely apprehensive. “What’s up babe?” He asked, chuckling when you rested your hands on his shoulders and started to sway back and forth. “What’s gotten into you? Didn’t take you for the ‘slow dance in the kitchen’ type.” He teased. “You been watchin’ Little Bit’s Lifetime movies?”

 

You didn’t dignify him with a response, laying your cheek on his chest. His arms wrapped around you, fingers laced at the small of your back as he let you shift him ever so slightly. After a moment, Roman dropped his head to nudge his nose into your hair. You heard him swallow hard. “You’re so strong, Ro.” You murmured, snuggling closer. “I’m glad that you tell me about the things that bother you, even if you think they’re silly or not important. They’re important to me, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Roman whispered.

 

“You’re an incredibly special part of my world and...and I think I maybe don’t tell you that enough.”

 

“You do.” Roman was quick to say, making you shake your head.

 

“I have to do it more.”

 

“I...I’ll tell you soon.”

 

You could hear the hesitation in his voice and it broke your heart a little. “Ro, you tell me when _you’re_ ready. I’m not trying to rush you.” Roman didn’t say anything else, tucking his face into your neck as though he was trying to hide.

 

When the two of you went to bed for the evening, Roman wrapped himself around you as tightly as he could. His large legs tangled with your own and his eyes slowly drifted shut while you rubbed the back of his neck to soothe him. You couldn't say you were _thrilled_ that he didn't know how to talk to you about... _whatever_ it was. But you always reminded yourself that he had never done any of this before. You needed to have faith that he would tell you once he could.

 

The coyotes started howling sometime during the night and you woke to Roman moving restlessly in his sleep, his teeth clicking loudly when he snapped them together. You pressed yourself to his back and he groaned low and deep, encouraging you to run your hands down to take hold of his hips. You just traced the divots of his pelvis for a moment, loving the way he shivered even in his sleep.

 

You touched your mouth to his ear, exhaling slowly. “Hi Ro.” You whispered. “You okay?” He mumbled something, wriggling a little and tucking himself against you more firmly. “You’re safe with me, alpha.” You felt silly for reassuring him while he slept, but you did it anyway. “It’s alright.” You started gently stroking his hair, smoothing it back into the bun he kept it in at night. “Nothing’s going to get you while I’m here, Ro. I promise.”

 

Roman made a humming noise in his throat and you knew he was at least partially conscious. He rolled onto his stomach, tilting his head so he could look up at you with sleepy gray eyes. “Babe.” He sighed, seeming relieved.

 

“Just me.” You reassured him, smiling when he pressed his body to your own again. “Coyotes woke me up.”

 

“I’ll get ‘em.” Roman offered.

 

“ _No_ , you will not. The last thing I need is you flexing mostly nude on the front porch.” You scolded, making him grin drowsily.

 

“Who said anythin’ ‘bout _mostly?_ ”

 

“You’re _so_ lucky I don’t have any close neighbors.” You studied his face for a moment, secretly thrilled that he had snuggled into your arms. He was always adamant on being the big spoon; it made the rare occasions of you getting to wrap yourself around _him_ that much more rewarding. “Thank you for letting me hold you.” You said softly, relatively certain he had already fallen back to sleep.

 

“Like it when you hold me.” Roman murmured. “You’re home to me.” He nuzzled his nose into your collarbone. “Safe.”

 

You rubbed his hip, settling your hand on the exposed skin between his shirt and his boxers. “You’re mine.”

 

“Mmhm. M’ yours, alpha-mate.” He agreed. You slid your hand into his boxers to cup him possessively. Roman gave a contented purr as he allowed you to fondle him, his cock stirring lazily under your touch. “All yours, only yours.”

 

“Can you turn over, Ro? Put your back to my chest?” You requested, giggling when he huffed and seemed put-out. “Pretty please?”

 

“Oh _fine_.” He grumbled, moving to roll onto his other side. You quickly grappled his body, using your own strength and his momentum to get him up onto his hands and knees. “Babe?” He asked, deep voice partially muffled by the pillow. “What are you d-- _hah_.”

 

You smirked against his back, tugging his boxers down and shoving his legs further apart with your own.

 

“ _Babe_ -“ Roman gasped when you wrapped your fingers around his cock from behind, giving him a slow stroke.

 

“I’ve been thinking.” You began conversationally. “You’re always eating me out, spooning me, keeping me safe…this that and the other thing. It’s about time I returned the favor, isn’t it? After all, I’m alpha too.”

 

“ _Oh_ , fuck.” Roman dropped to his elbows like his arms couldn’t support him, hips rocking helplessly to push his cock into your waiting hand. You released him momentarily to reach over to the bedside table and open the bottom drawer, taking out your warming lubricant. You had gotten a variety pack ages ago, different flavors (all _horrendous_ ) as well as ones that were supposed to ‘ _enhance sensation_ ’. The warming one was your go-to for solo work; you figured maybe Roman might appreciate the novelty.

 

You clumsily smeared a healthy amount onto your palm and then wrapped your fingers around Roman’s cock anew. His head snapped up, back abruptly arching and a sound you had _never_ heard before ripping free of him. You couldn’t contain your surprised giggle, a little shocked at his reaction. “Does that feel good?” You crooned, nuzzling your nose against his spine when he slumped forward to bury his face in the pillow. “Is that good for my alpha?”

 

“A-alpha--” It took you a second to realize that he was calling _you_ alpha and it sent a hot thrill through your body. “ _Please_ , more, God it’s so warm, I--Jesus, I-babe, don’t tease me, don’t _tease_ \--” He begged, writhing as you rubbed your thumb in small circles over the crown of his cock. “Get me off please, pleasepleaseplease alpha-mate _please alpha-!_ ” He was startlingly frantic under your touch, trembling wildly while you peppered the small of his back with kisses.

 

The last time Roman had been this worked up, it was because he had thought he would lose you. You knew there was _obviously_ something else going on under the surface, but for the time being you were content with tending to his needs. “You’re alright, you’re alright.” You breathed, feeling strangely protective of him as he moaned and pleaded beneath you. “I want you to come for me. I want you to feel good.”

 

“Wasting i-it--" Roman choked out, burying his face in the pillow again. “S’for you and I’m--wasting it, wasting it because I l-like it when you tell me t-to come on other places, ‘cuz I’m-” He bit down on the pillow, further obscuring his words.

 

“You’re not wasting anything, Ro. I promise.” You assured him.

 

…

 

_**Weak weak weak**_. _Roman felt shame curdling his white-hot arousal, sleepy enjoyment dissolving into guilt. This wasn’t_ _ **alpha**_ _behavior, this was pitiful. A brazen display of indulgence and surrender that honestly_ _ **terrified**_ _him and he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t do this, it was_ _ **too**_ _**much.**_

 

_He barely kept from forcibly bucking you off of his back, reaching down and stilling your hand with trembling fingers._ “I’m sorry.” _Roman’s voice was wrecked from_ _ **begging**_ _and shame heated his face anew._ “I can’t.” _He croaked, closing his eyes when you_ _ **immediately**_ _retreated._

 

“No no, **I’m** sorry.” _Why would_ _ **you**_ _apologize? Roman was thoroughly confused._ “I got carried away. Should have run it by you first, instead of just assuming you would be okay with whatever I do.” _You said softly._

 

_Roman swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, dropping onto his side and pulling you into his arms after he readjusted his boxers._ “You’re fine. It’s not your fault.” _He mumbled, the fading pangs in his groin reminding him_ _ **exactly**_ _whose fault it was._ “I just…I can’t.”

 

_You didn’t answer him immediately, busy with wiping your hands off on your discarded tank top. Once you were done though, you wrapped your arms around his neck and clung to him tightly._ “I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready.” _You whispered._

 

_Sleep evaded him for the duration of the night. Not even your body warming his own could calm Roman’s racing mind. He had slipped up in a moment of weakness and it chewed at his insides. He had wanted to give in, to give everything over to you and that just_ _**wasn’t** _ _how it worked in his world. You didn’t deserve the burden he shouldered, didn’t deserve a fraction of the responsibility. You were_ _**his** _ _pack, his everything, and it was solely_ _**his** _ _job to keep your interest and attention._

 

_**He** _ _needed_ _**you** _ _. It was never the other way around for people like him._

 

_In the wee hours of the morning, Roman left the bed. He pulled on a sweatshirt once he was certain you were still asleep, risking a final glance at your sleeping form before slinking from the room._

 

_The sky was just slightly light when he emerged onto the front porch, the stars still clearly visible overhead. Roman leaned on the railing, staring upwards and willing his mind to clear. He struggled to focus, to calm his frenzied train of thought._

 

_In the midst of it all the coyotes started yapping again. Roman rumbled half-heartedly in reply, too weary to go scare them off the property._ _**What am I going to do?**_ _His brow furrowed_. _**What**_ **can** _ **I do?**_ _Did he risk telling you? Risk_ _ **losing**_ _you because you hadn’t signed up for that responsibility?_

 

_He buried his face in his hands._

 

_Oh, he would absolutely survive if you left. He wasn’t_ _**that** _ _kind of alpha, wasn’t going to guilt you into staying with him because it would be on you if ‘_ _**something** _ _’ happened. He would just rather that it didn’t come to you leaving in the first place. Even if it meant that he had to lock these urges up tight, he told himself it was worth it if you stayed. You were already so good to him. How could he possibly ask for anything else out of you?_

 

…

 

The fight with ‘Taker was ugly. Roman had prepared for _months_ , training himself ragged to get stronger. If The Phenom was going to pass on, you knew Roman would do his best to send him off properly. Even if that meant he would have to literally carry the older man through their match.

 

It was still ugly.

 

Roman collapsed into your arms as soon as he found you backstage. He had pushed himself far past his limits in his effort to do The Undertaker proud and while in the end it was worth it, it had been a terrible strain on his body and mind. It took him _weeks_ to recover. For a little while you weren’t sure if he would ever be the same.

 

“ _It’s my yard now. I have to do him proud_.” He had whispered one night, the dark circles under his eyes telling the tale of his exhaustion.

 

You did your best to be understanding and kind, and it was a relief to see Roman slowly respond to your efforts. You spent a lot of time simply holding him, not saying anything while you stroked his hair. He seemed to take comfort in your presence now more than ever, and you tried to make it a point to snuggle him whenever you could.

 

He had mentioned offhandedly that having you ‘groom’ him was something he found soothing, so regularly in the evenings before the two of you went to bed you had him settle into a chair so you could brush his hair.

 

It usually seemed to bring him a form of peace, but tonight you weren’t having much luck. “You’re doing it again.” You chided, tapping the back of his head.

 

“I am not.” Roman replied, still fidgeting in his seat. He always got so _squirmy_ when you brushed his hair. It was adorable, but you didn’t want to pull more than necessary. “You’re tickling me.”

 

“You haven’t even _seen_ tickling yet, Ro. I’ll torture you if you don’t stay still.” You softened your threat with a quick kiss to the nape of his neck. Roman shuddered bodily, straightening up and squaring his shoulders. “Thank you.”

 

It was a bare minute before he twitched again, his fingers digging into the arms of the computer chair. “Sorry babe, I-”

 

“I’ll tie you to this chair and leave you here while I go get ice cream!” You laughed, giving it up as a lost cause and moving to crouch in front of him instead. “You’re ridiculous.” He refused to meet your eyes, exhaling hard when you slipped your hand around his shin and cupped the swell of his calf muscle in your palm. You began to slowly rub the area, feeling the tension that gathered under his skin. “Ro, what’s wrong?” You asked gently. His strange behavior, though it had begun well before the Undertaker match, seemed to have worsened because of it. It was like he wanted to tell you something but couldn’t quite bring himself to. “You’re so wound, you’ve got me worried. Please talk to me?”

 

“I’m trying. God, I _am_ trying. I just…I don’t know what to say yet.” Roman admitted quietly. “One side of me has this shit all squared away, but the talking side of me isn’t so concrete.”

 

“At least I know now. You know that even if you haven’t figured out how to say something, as long as you tell me you _have_ something to say it makes me worry less.” You informed him, digging your fingers into his calf muscle with intent.

 

Roman gasped like he couldn’t help it, sucking in a breath. “It’s driving me crazy. The words won’t come.” He said thickly. “Don’t know what to say.”

 

“Hey, I trust that you’ll tell me. I’m not going to sweat it, Ro, so don’t you sweat it.” You smiled reassuringly up at him and he tried to smile back, tugging you up into his lap after a moment. He buried his face in your neck, taking a few deep breaths of your scent. You just ran your fingers through his hair, staying silent.

 

“I’m scared of what you’ll think of me.” Roman mumbled. “It’s a thousand times worse than if you left me for someone better or stronger. B-Because this is…I mean what if you leave me because I’m disgusting or wrong, o-or fucked up? I don’t know what to _do_ , babe, I don’t know how to tell you.”

 

“Roman.” You were concerned now, cupping his jaw with both hands. “Ro, you can tell me anything. _Anything_ , seriously. I’m here for you.”

 

“I’m not supposed to be like this.” Was all Roman said in reply, resting his head on your chest and letting you card your fingers through his hair.

 

…

 

_He mated you right there in the chair, holding you tight in his lap while you rode him. His ear stayed pressed to your chest almost the entire time. The wolf in him loved hearing your heartbeat climb in response to his actions, loved hearing the thrum of eager blood in your body. You wanted your alpha, you_ _**needed** _ _him._

 

_Really, there was nothing better._

 

_So he couldn’t believe it when the words finally loosened from his throat right after he came, tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them._ “I’m **tired** of being the leader all the time.” _You went still in his arms and Roman closed his mouth a little too late, a little too tight. Wordlessly he set you on your feet, standing himself after a moment and stretching his arms over his head in an act of nonchalance._

 

“Ro?” _You were nervous, your smell_ _ **confused**_ _and_ _ **wary**_ _and Roman_ _ **hated**_ _himself._ “Roman do you-”

 

“No.” _He managed to stop you before you could finish the question. The pleasant buzz under his skin from your closeness had turned back into that twitching, guilty ache._ “Sorry. No.”

 

“…okay.” _You sounded defeated. Roman wanted to cry, emotion squeezing his throat tight and cutting off anything else he might have said._

 

_He eventually did cry in the shower, after he thought you’d gone to bed. He pressed his knuckles into the tile until they throbbed, until there were indents from the grout channels on his fingers. His hair tangled into a soaking curtain over his eyes, masking the tear tracks down his face under the hot spray of the shower._

 

_Your arms wrapped around his waist from behind and your naked body pressed tightly to his back. You didn’t say anything, tucking your cheek into the space between his shoulder blades. Roman rested his forehead on the shower wall, trying his hardest to get his breathing under control._ “I’m so-orry.” _He hiccupped. You stayed silent. Your hips slotted against his rear and heat that had nothing to do with the scorching shower flooded Roman’s body. He bit his lip and covered your hands where they rested on his stomach, brushing the day’s worth of growth on his belly almost absently._

 

_Not really sure whether he was apologizing or trying to talk without his words again, Roman turned, sank to his knees in front of you and shoved your back to the wall. Then, he hitched your calves up over his shoulders. Your scent was still strong from his mating earlier and he buried his face in your slick folds, rumbling helplessly when you bucked against his mouth. He set to devouring you,_ _**consuming** _ _you, growling and snarling the whole while._

 

_Your fingers suddenly dragged his hair out of his eyes and he blinked slowly up at you, hazy with arousal and the wolf grinning wide in satisfaction. You didn’t release his hair, instead using it to position his mouth and jaw a little differently. You_ _**still** _ _didn’t let go once you had him where you wanted him and Roman’s cock stirred excitedly. His tongue was sore,_ _**used** _ _, and the way you willfully took your pleasure from his hard work made his belly feel tight and hot. Roman had no idea what was happening to him as he continued to lick and stroke you to your completion. His snarling turned into whimpering, into a pitiful begging noise. He_ _**wanted** _ _you to come,_ _**wanted** _ _to satisfy his alpha-mate. You could come as many times as you wanted and it wouldn’t matter, wouldn’t waste anything, it would just prepare you more and more for him. Make you hot and slick and_ _**wanting** _ _his mating._

 

_You flooded his tongue with your taste and scent, rolling your hips against his mouth_ _**good** _ _and_ _**yes!** _ _and_ _**my mate** _ _. Roman groaned loudly when you cried out his name and told him not to stop, the large man softly nibbling and teasing your clit. Another rough stroke of his broad tongue had you quaking on his shoulders. Roman could feel the twitches of your orgasm in your thighs and he rubbed his cheek over the inside of your leg, rasping your smooth skin with his facial hair._

 

_**This is enough.** _

 

_Rather, it_ _ **ought**_ _to have been enough for him. You were dominating his mouth, telling him what you wanted and moving him if he didn’t obey. It was enough. Never_ _ **mind**_ _his wild fantasies about having his hands bound behind his back. Never mind his sick desire to have you standing over him, ready to punish him for his lack of control._ _ **Forget**_ _**it.**_ _**This**_ _**is**_ _**enough.**_

 

_He compromised (_ _**or so he thought** _ _), eating you out as often as he could and fiercely enough to make his jaw ache. You were always so sweet on his tongue, he couldn’t really help pinning your hips down and ravaging you until you grabbed his hair. Even when it was risky or the beast was close to the surface, he would always offer._

 

_**This is enough.** _

 


	5. Part Four-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of two! The fix-it for Wrestlemania 34.
> 
> [!TRIGGER WARNING!: This contains light bondage, light D/s engagement and blood. Stay safe!]

_His fury was immeasurable, his focus unmatched. He had been disrespected, beaten down, battered and mocked by Lesnar and his **handler** for months. No more. **No more**. _

 

_He had never been more proud of you in his whole life as he watched you weave your way through the women’s Battle Royal, only losing out to Naomi by the skin of your teeth. You shook hands with her and then hugged her after the match was over, obviously thrilled to just be there. It was a display of genuine camaraderie that had Roman a little misty._

 

_Seth was a grand slam champion, joining Roman and Dean’s triumvirate after all these years. His eyes had thrown Roman off at first, Reigns blinking hard at the monitors as he tried to figure out what he was seeing. He realized after a few minutes that Seth was giving Dean an outlet to the venue, even though he couldn’t be there in person. Roman wasn’t sure if he exactly trusted Seth with the wellbeing of Dean in his head, but maybe it did him some good to know that **someone** was watching his every move. Rollins swinging the Intercontinental belt over his head in victory made Roman chuckle to himself._

 

_Jinder Mahal had cemented his place in the company yet again upon winning the United States title, the Modern Day Maharajah standing tall with the strap hoisted overhead. John Cena had trounced Elias and left in a disappointed funk, and Roman sincerely hoped that ‘Taker (or what remained of him) had gotten a laugh out of the match._

 

_The Empress had dethroned the Queen. Nia had squashed Bliss to claim her title. Styles had found himself no match for Strong Style. Belts had changed hands throughout the night left and right. Now though, **now** it was time. The Main Event._

 

_With his heart in his throat Roman strode to the ring, the grandest stage of them all set for tonight’s war. A rematch to end all rematches, years in the making, Beast versus Big Dog. There was a score to settle here, insults to right, and Roman was determined to come out victorious._

 

_He endured the onslaught. Took the suplexes. Took the sloppy belly-to-belly, barely tucking his head in time. Took the landings on his neck and his shoulder outside the ring and the botch on the announce table. Took the knee, felt his teeth rattle with the impact, everything grayed out and the breath forcibly left his lungs--_

 

_\--Heyman screaming for Brock to **put him down** like an animal **like an animal** dragged Reigns back to half-consciousness. The announce table shattered underneath him and Roman was dumped on the ground, the back of his head catching the edge of the table with a vicious _ **crack!** _and--_

 

_\--Brock’s elbow split open his temple, blood began to trickle down his face. His heart beat loud in his ears, iron taste in his mouth **suplex after suplex and Rollins pinning him** \--_

 

_Breath fought back into his chest with a hacking inhale. Moving solely on instinct, Roman rolled to his knees, trying to protect his battered midsection. That was a **lot** of blood. It was steadily dripping into his eyes, rendering him effectively blind in seconds no matter how much he wiped at his forehead. Roman knew he was in deep trouble, the mat dissolving into blurry, red-smeared canvas. His ears were ringing, his head spinning from the crowd and the beating he had taken; he strained to focus so he could figure out where Brock was._

 

_A boot landed on one of his hands and he reacted, swinging upwards with all his strength and hitting nothing but empty air. Brock’s chuckle sent chills down his spine, and then that boot kicked him onto his back. The bright lights overhead created a blinding halo, Roman still doing his damnedest to blink away the stinging blood. Guerrero came to mind and Roman fought a wave of nausea when he caught sight of the terrifying red that coated his tattooed arm, retching once before he could stop himself._

 

_**Not like this.** _

 

_Brock grabbed the straps of his vest and hauled him upright, staggering a little at the weight of the other man. So maybe he had outstripped himself with his flurry of activity early on. Roman opened his mouth and **roared** , a furious war cry ripped from his belly spattering blood all over Brock’s shocked face. He swung blindly again, this time his fist making satisfying landfall with Lesnar’s unprotected side. And now, he knew **exactly** where Brock was. _

 

_Roman slammed his skull into Brock’s, the shock of pain lightning-bright behind his eyes. Every suplex, every F5, the wounds on his wrists from the handcuffs and the faded marks on his back from the steel chair--_

 

_\-- **You pressing kisses to each and every scrape, you telling him that he was strong and brave, you hiding your own worry** \--_

 

_Roman slammed his head into Lesnar’s even **harder** , gritting his teeth in anticipation of the pain this time. Brock tried to release him but Roman had a death grip with one hand on his shorts. His other hand stayed clenched into a fist and he kept firing sloppy, desperate punches at Brock’s ribs. His knuckles tore open from the friction in his glove, Brock’s sweat seeping through to sting the broken skin._

 

_\-- **You holding him close, giving him comfort, never judging him for his moments of weakness, alpha-mate alpha-mate** \--_

 

_Roman cracked their heads together a third time and Brock screamed in outrage, seeming incensed that Roman had the **nerve** to fight back. His own fist caught Roman in the stomach and Reigns choked on dead air, still fighting, still fighting because **not like this not like this**. The wolf howled hungry beneath his skin; Roman snapped his teeth at Brock’s face, barely missing taking a chunk of his nose. His tongue was coated with the bitter iron taste and Roman lolled it out almost **lazily** , saliva and blood dripping off his chin as he proudly displayed his defiance to the so-called ‘Beast Incarnate’. _ “ **I am alpha!** ” _Roman raged, crushing his forehead against Brock’s and seeing the fear in his beady eyes._ “ **I am alpha and you will submit!** ”

 

“What the fuck?” _Brock breathed, confused and unnerved at the horrifying sight in front of him._

 

“I am **alpha!** ” _Roman was full-on screaming now, his voice cracking with the effort._ “ **Submit!** ” _He slugged Brock in the ribs again and again, punctuating every blow with a yell of_ “ **submit!** ” _A rib for a rib, Roman’s blood for Brock’s; Roman kept his eyes shut and his head down and just continued beating his fists into Brock. He shifted even lower and drove his shoulder into Brock’s stomach._

 

_When Lesnar dropped to one knee the arena lit up. When Lesnar crashed to the ground everyone was on their feet. Roman hooked both his legs in that iron grip, fingers locked together like a vise while Brock struggled against him. The wolf was slavering and snarling and leaning his full weight onto Lesnar’s chest with a hideous grimace that would make the Deadman proud **just stay down stay down stay down stay down** \--_

 

_It was over. It was over? It was over! Roman rolled onto his back, covering his face as the tears came and stung his eyes anew. It was over. It was **finally** over. _

 

_He had done it._

 

_The referee skittered to him with a towel to staunch the blood flow. Roman abruptly felt light-headed, the large Samoan obediently staying prone while the other man cleaned the excess blood away. Hurling his guts on the grandest stage of them all might be...difficult to recover from. Gloved fingers moved to his forehead and he closed his eyes, simply letting the medics and referee look him over. Tears poured freely down his face as they worked, one man worriedly asking him if he was in pain._ “Nah, man.” _Roman managed to say._ “I’m pretty damn good.” _Granted, he **was** in pain. His whole body felt like he had been in a car accident. Yet all that paled in comparison when the belt was given to him. _

 

_Staggering unsteadily to his feet, Roman barely had the strength to lean over the ropes and hold the belt. But hold it he did, pressing it to his lips and then extending it towards the hard cam and the Universe in a silent gesture of respect._

 

“I’m a man of my word!” _He said loudly, hoping that the camera microphones could pick him up._ “I’m a man of my word.”

 

_And a man of his word he was, for tonight The Big Dog had finally defeated The Beast Incarnate._

 

…

 

You couldn’t help the little sob you let out when Brock busted Roman open with his elbow strikes, half-rising from your chair. You thought wildly for a moment about running out to his aid. “C’mon Roman!” You pleaded with the monitor, Nia smacking her fist into her palm at your words.

 

“What I would _give_ for ten minutes in the ring with Brock!” She snapped angrily.

 

You felt like you were going to be sick to your stomach, Roman’s crimson mask a legitimately horrifying sight. You tried to remind yourself that head wounds bled profusely no matter what, that it probably looked worse than it was, but to no avail. You clenched your fists to keep them from trembling. “Please,” You said softly, “Please, Roman _please_.” Your heart was breaking, squeezed into a thousand pieces by emotions that choked your throat shut. You had been expecting a hard fight, but _this_...this was something that bordered on inhumane.

 

Roman was shouting at the top of his lungs, blood _everywhere_ as he pounded his fist into Lesnar’s side again and again. Heyman had gone silent, the portly man looking decidedly nervous. This match had devolved into a slugfest, Brock targeting Roman’s stomach and Roman doggedly hammering at Brock’s ribs while not letting him force a separation.

 

Brock was finally, _finally_ knocked off balance by Roman’s shoulder and you pressed your palm to your mouth, stifling your noise of distress when Roman threw himself bodily at the Beast. Roman grappled with him on the ground for a moment, delivering two more brutal shots to his ribs before hooking Brock’s legs together and dropping his side onto Brock’s chest to crush his shoulders down with every ounce of his body weight. You held your breath, closed your eyes, _and_ -!

 

With the three count, it was done. Roman slumped over onto his back, covering his bloodied face with his hands. You fairly screamed, this time with relief. Nia started laughing, giving you a gentle punch in the arm. “He did it!” She exclaimed. “Never doubted him for a second.”

 

You bolted for the door, sprinting down the hallways heedless of your own aches from the battle royal. You needed to get to him. You needed to be with him. _My mate_. Other superstars kept stopping you to congratulate you and while you definitely appreciated the well-wishes, you were chomping at the bit to get to your boyfriend. _My mate_. _My_...

 

Rollins actually snagged you around the waist as you flew by, swinging you into a fierce hug and then releasing you. “Go get your loverboy!” He said over the growing noise of the crowd, rumpling your hair. “Make sure he knows I'm comin' for that belt next!”

 

You grinned, walloping his shoulder. “No chance in hell, Seth! You're more than welcome to try though.” His eyes were still that brilliant blue and you squinted at him. It was very odd, you would say that his eyes looked almost _familiar_. But not in the way that they should, if that even made sense.

 

Seth cleared his throat awkwardly and nudged you after a moment. “Starin' is rude, you know.” You blew a raspberry at him and he cackled, waving you off. You continued your headlong sprint, dodging empty equipment crates and skirting the glam area on your way to the curtain.

 

Roman was seated off to the side in the main hallway with a medic holding pressure on his head wound, and at the sound of your footsteps he glanced up. His eyes widened and he struggled to his feet, grabbing the young medic's shoulder to keep his balance as he held out the Universal belt to you. “I-”

 

You shoved his hand to the side and flung your arms around him, hugging him probably too tight. Your hand tangled into the hair at the nape of his neck and you cradled him close, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Roman groaned and slumped forward, resting most of his weight on you. But you could handle it. You were strong. “Are you alright?” You asked softly when you trusted your voice again.

 

“I am now, yeah.” Roman murmured, grunting an apology to the medic for moving and then dropping heavily back into the chair. He held out the title again. “For you.”

 

You took the belt after a moment of hesitation, feeling the weight of it in your hands. The red leather would look good on Roman and you said as much, making him grin tiredly. “Listen Ro, I...” You trailed off, the words dying in your throat while you ran a finger over Brock's plates on the belt. How could you tell him just out of the blue? He had already been through so much. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if feelings like that didn't... _factor in_ to his bond with you?

 

Roman grimaced, misunderstanding your pause. “Trust me, if I had a screwdriver handy I'd yank them off right here. Makes the belt _hideous_.”

 

“...Right.” You mumbled, abandoning _whatever_ it was that you had planned on saying. The curtain rustled and there was a sudden flurry of motion behind you; Roman staggered upright as a hand landed on your shoulder and you were spun around to face a very red, _very_ angry Brock Lesnar. It was like staring down a rhinoceros.

 

“That is _mine_.” Brock snarled, one bloodstained glove latching onto the end of the belt.

 

Anger bubbled in your chest at his audacity and you snapped your teeth at him, the sound like a gunshot in the tense silence. “According to the match that just happened, it absolutely _isn't_.” You growled, removing the belt from his hand with an abrupt jerk. You draped it over your own shoulder, hearing Roman curse under his breath behind you. You noticed that Brock’s face was still spattered with Roman’s blood and your anger boiled even hotter.

 

“It’s over, Lesnar.” Roman said wearily. “You and I both know it. Whole ‘Dome knows it. Give it up.” The medic told him that he needed to sit back down and Roman fell silent.

 

“It’s _my_ belt. I gave it _legitimacy!_ ” Brock spat, attempting to grab at it again. You dodged his reach, slapping his hand away. “Reigns, tell your bitch to back off before I do something _ugly_.”

 

Lesnar’s sweaty face split into a mean grin when Roman snarled, “You _will not_ disrespect my mate.”

 

“You and I both know that you’re barely _half_ the champ I am!”

 

“That’s understandable, seeing as you’re only here part-time.” Roman shot back, his tone dry. “Even if I _am_ half the champion you are, I’m full-time. I think it balances out.”

 

Brock somehow looked even _redder_ than before, his eyes narrowing to slits as he puffed himself up. You spread your stance a little wider, squaring your shoulders. He wasn't getting to Roman without dealing with you first. Brock took a step forward and you immediately raised your fists. “ _You-!_ ”

 

He never got to finish what he was about to say, a promising tirade cut off abruptly by Triple H himself shouting, “ _Lesnar!_ ”

 

“ _What?!_ ” Brock yelled, looking over his shoulder.

 

Hunter was obviously furious, limping as quickly as he could to get into Brock’s personal space. “Don’t fucking _what_ me, Lesnar! What the _hell_ were you thinking?!” He erupted, jabbing a finger at Roman. “We aren’t in Aggression anymore, man, you can’t just _savage_ people! Fuck’s sake, this is the _only_ pay per view a lot of fans see and you turned it into a _gore-fest!_ If he’s not concussed it’s a fucking _miracle!_ ”

 

“He signed the contract for the match. He wanted it.” Brock said dismissively. “I gave him exactly what he asked for.”

 

“What he _asked_ for?!” Triple H roared. “You expect me to believe that shit? Vince is already ringing me off the hook. You’re in hot fucking water, Lesnar.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck what the old man says.”

 

“It’s not just _him_ dumbass--look, I’m not having this conversation here. You’re in my office the _second_ we’re back in Connecticut. Now get the hell out of my sight.”

 

“ _You_ don’t-!”

 

“I’ll have my wife freeze your _fucking_ account, Lesnar.” Hunter cut him off coolly. Brock gritted his teeth, but apparently the threat to his wallet was enough to make him back down. He stormed off, stomping his feet like a child having a temper tantrum. Triple H sighed, turning his attention to you and Roman. “Trainers check you out yet?” He asked Reigns after a long, thoughtful silence.

 

Roman shook his head, wincing when he did and all but collapsing back into the folding chair. “Can barely stand.” He admitted, his hands clenched on his knees. “I know I have to, but I...just getting up right then I almost puked. Sorry for moving man, I wasn't about to let my mate get into a fight alone. _Especially_ not with the guy who cracked my skull open like a piñata.” Reigns apologized to the medic, who gave him a long-suffering sigh.

 

“Stay put, we'll get you a wheelchair. Are you alright?” Hunter put a hand on your shoulder. You hadn't realized you were shaking with rage, your teeth gritted hard enough to make your jaw ache. “Easy there, tiger. He's gone.”

 

“I know.” You replied curtly, still glaring in the direction Brock had left in. Your grip tightened on the belt over your shoulder. “He had Roman's blood all over him.”

 

“He's going to be dealt with accordingly.” Hunter assured you.

 

You looked over at him, more than a little fragile at this point. Hunter's face softened when you asked, “Promise?”

 

“Absolutely. You have my word.”

 

“Okay.” You moved to Roman's side, taking over the medic's job by stabilizing the back of Roman's head and pressing your palm to the gauze on his temple. “I got this. Can you grab us a wheelchair, please?”

 

…

 

_He hadn't been able to bite back his swear when you slung the belt over your shoulder and widened your stance at Lesnar, your message of defiance loud and clear. Roman knew that if he wasn't half blind with the splitting pain in his head, he would have dropped to his knees and begged for you right then and there. Might have been a little awkward, but_ _**well** _ _worth it._

 

_Fear had lanced through his stomach when Lesnar started getting angrier. You were making yourself a human shield and Roman was too far back, too battered to get to you quick enough if Brock did lash out. The last thing he wanted was you getting hurt because he couldn't defend himself, and Brock would_ _**definitely** _ _hit you if he was angry enough._

 

_He had never been happier to see Hunter in his life._

 

_Now, getting his stitches and concussion rundown at the usual 'local medical facility', Roman refused to release your hand. He had to be at Raw tomorrow. That was fine, he would do his turn tomorrow night then. Hunter had gotten Rollins to accompany the two of you, Roman's Shield-brother grimacing sympathetically while the doctor sewed his head back up. Seth deliberately kept his voice quiet and calm the whole time. Roman could have cried with relief._

 

“Ambrose wants an update.” _You murmured, gingerly resting your head on Roman's shoulder once they had him situated in a cot._

 

“Don't sugarcoat it. I'm gonna' be alright, but he saw what happened.”

 

_Seth shook his head, tapping Roman's fist with his own._ “Jesus Christ Big Dog, what a night.” _He sounded awestruck._ “When you had him down and you were doing that old-school ground and pound work on his ribs, I...I mean, damn.”

 

_Roman smiled._ “You still want to try for the belt? Better go for it tomorrow night. I might be all busted up, but I'm not gonna' be an absentee champ.”

 

“ **Hell** no, I'll come for it when you're healed.” _Seth grinned back at him after a second._ “You go easy on my knee. I think I can give you recovery time.” _Something flashed in Rollins' eyes._ “I'm not spoiling this for you.”

 

_Gratitude tightened Roman's throat and he grabbed the back of Seth's neck for their usual headbutt. You yelped, hastily getting between the two of them._ “No no, they **just** got your stitches done!” _You scolded Roman, making him laugh._ “Do a forearm handshake or some other masculine bullshit that doesn't involve your head, **please**.”

 

_Rollins cackled, clasping Roman's arm and giving it a light squeeze._ “Listen to your mate, man. You're obviously loopy.”

 

_Roman returned the pressure, still smiling._ “I'll see you tomorrow night, little brother.”

 

_You settled into the chair beside his cot after dimming the lights in the room as much as possible, curling up with your travel blanket and neck pillow. Roman watched you doze for a little while before sleep began to tug insistently at him, the sound of your even breathing lulling him into a dreamless slumber._

 

…

 

You were so proud of Roman as he stood in the ring the following evening, stitches crisscrossing his hairline and bruises livid on his face. Aside from a stool for him to lean his weight on he was upright under his own power, the Universal title secured around his waist.

 

“I am a man of my word.” Roman said firmly once the crowd had quieted somewhat. You got the feeling you would be seeing that phrase on a t-shirt soon enough. “I did what I said I would do. I never expected it to be easy, or for it to be handed to me like I deserved it. I lost. I lost a _lot_. Last night you all watched me fight like hell and nearly get my skull caved in for my trouble.” He unsnapped the belt and held it up. “I promise you I will do everything in my power to prove that I'm worth this title. I promise you that you _will_ see this title more than three or four times a year. Hell, I'll defend it every Monday that I've got it!”

 

He had to pause then, the Universe cheering too loudly for him to be heard. You saw an overwhelmed look cross his face and you winced, hoping that he would be alright with the lights and sounds for a few more minutes.

 

“Settle down, I want y'all to hear me. I want everyone in the locker room to hear me. This is _mine_ now. If you want it, you can step up and take your shot, but don't think for one second that you're going to disrespect this strap _ever_ again.” Roman had a stern look on his face, turning in place with the title dangling from his hand. “This win was for every one of you out there watching, because I _respect_ you. I'm humbled that y'all come out to see us every week, show up when we're on the road. You deserved _better_ than a champ who only shows up if the stars align!” Roman shouted over the growing cheers, showing his teeth. “I'm officially issuing an open challenge! Every week from now to the foreseeable future, if you want a shot, _you've got it!_ ” He announced, “And if Brock wants a rematch, he’s got it first. That’s his right, even if he ain’t nothin’ but a part-timing _head-buster_.”

 

Roman fell silent, leaning heavily on the stool as he waited for Brock to come storming out. This was the part that you had been dreading. Roman was in _no_ shape to defend anything and Brock had been present earlier in the day. If he showed up _now_ …you swallowed hard.

 

But Brock never even made it within twenty feet of gorilla position. As he was thundering through the main area backstage, Samoa Joe stopped him in his tracks. The stocky man quickly tackled Brock and took him to the ground, Lesnar howling with rage the whole time. Brock’s noise was abruptly cut off when Joe settled into his Coquina, the Samoan Submission Machine latching down on Lesnar like a boa constrictor. Brock continued to struggle, clawing at Joe’s arms and wasting more precious breath.

 

You watched the whole scene wide-eyed, silently rooting for Joe as Lesnar started to fade. “You tell Reigns that I’m coming for that belt.” Joe said to you over Brock’s head, his voice even and calm. You nodded dumbly. “When he’s healthy.” Joe added conversationally. “I don’t want an easy match. Maybe Battleground.”

 

“I-I’ll pass it along.” You stammered.

 

“Hey, don’t look so worried.” Joe soothed. “Unlike _some_ people, I’ve got a sense of sportsmanship. He’ll be safe with me.”

 

“It’s a little less comforting to hear you say that while you’re choking the life out of some other guy.” You pointed out.

 

“Aw, don’t be a killjoy.”

 

Roman slowly meandered around the curtain, one of his feet getting momentarily snagged in the trailing fabric. He huffed, shaking himself loose and then looking up. “Babe, I…” He trailed off at the sight in front of him.

 

“First one’s free, Reigns.” Joe grunted, giving Brock one final squeeze and getting to his feet.

 

“Was he--?”

 

“Yeah. Joe caught him just in time.” You supplied helpfully.

 

Roman’s face softened in gratitude and he caught Samoa Joe’s arm as the other man went to leave. “Why?”

 

“Look Reigns, the people out there come to see a good fight. They come to see the good guys win, bad guys win sometimes to keep the tension up and then lose again. That’s how it is.” Joe grumbled. “People didn’t need to see whatever Brock would have done to you tonight. _Especially_ after what happened last night. So we’ll say that Lesnar uh, _forfeited_ his rematch.”

 

“Thank you, Joe.” Roman said sincerely, holding out his hand.

 

Samoa Joe grudgingly clasped his forearm after a moment, rolling his eyes. “You and your _aiga_. Always with this noble crap.”

 

“I like to think it helps us understand one another.” Roman smiled, releasing Joe’s arm. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Count on it.”

 

Roman wrapped an arm around your shoulders, tugging you into his side as the two of you meandered back down the hall. “Tomorrow night, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to have a conversation.” He said slowly. “I need to turn tonight, I shouldn’t have put it off this long, but it’s…I think I know what to say finally.”

 

“Okay, absolutely.” You replied quickly.

 

Roman nuzzled his nose into your own. “My alpha-mate. Thank you for believing in me and…and for being so patient with me. I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Thank _you_ for being honest with me. Whatever happens, I’m here for you Ro.” You assured him.

 

In the usual turn of events, you went to sleep with Roman wrapped around you (a little stiffer than normal due to his injuries) and you woke up with fur in your mouth. He yipped sleepily while you sputtered, the large wolf snuggling back into the blankets.

 

“You keep this up and I’m shaving your whole body, jackass.” You threatened, laughing when Roman whined and licked your elbow apologetically. “Hairy bastard.” The stitches on his head didn’t stand out quite so vividly through his thick fur, and his bruising had faded somewhat overnight. You tried not to let your relief show _too_ much. The last thing he needed was to be worried about _you_ worrying. “Day off today, my mate. What should we go do?” Roman yawned and laid his head back down. “Okay well, _I’m_ taking a shower. You can nap all you want, lazybones.”

 

When you emerged from the bathroom clean and dressed for the day, Roman was sprawled out in front of the bathroom door. He greeted you with a fond whiffle of breath, nudging your hand until you caved in and carefully scratched at his ruff.

 

The two of you took to the streets of New Orleans...and were promptly stopped because your ‘dog’ wasn’t on a leash. Roman huffed indignantly while you spun the officer a story about lost luggage, the woman eventually taking pity on you and directing you to a local pet shop. A few minutes later the two of you set out anew, Roman sporting a ( _very_ ) loose red collar with a matching leash.

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” You protested after a few moments. “It’s not _my_ fault that you don’t like being cooped up in a hotel room all day.” Roman rumbled in reply, flattening his ears. “Look here bucko, _I’m_ the one with the wallet today. And unless you _don’t_ want to go on a culinary tour of the surrounding area, you’d better straighten yourself out.”

 

Roman perked up almost immediately when you mentioned food, prancing a little in excitement.

 

…

 

_Wearing a collar was…strange. Roman preferred the usual harness that his vest provided versus the foreign sensation around his neck, but he would be lying if he told himself he didn’t like the gentle tug of the leash every now and then._

 

_You promised him food for his trouble, and if there was something he liked more than a good fight, it was good food. So he waited patiently by your side while you ordered breakfast at an open-air market, and then he waited impatiently while you cut his meal into manageable pieces._

 

_You laughed at him for whining, finally finishing your dicing work and surrendering the plate to him. Roman set into his breakfast slowly, always a little clumsier when it came to eating in this skin. He usually ended up accidentally biting his tongue or bumping his nose into the plate._

 

_A young fan had come over with her mother in tow to ask you to sign her shirt and Roman glanced up from his plate, licking his chops. The way that the little girl was watching you, her eyes wide in wonder while you chatted politely with her and her mother, made him practically glow with pride. He hummed at you, resting his head on your leg._

 

“Oh, what happened to your dog?” _The little girl asked suddenly. Roman hid his face, tucking his muzzle down beside your leg._ “He’s got stitches.”

 

“He got into a fight with someone bigger than him.” _You answered, petting Roman fondly on the neck. Roman winced inwardly. He was bulkier than a malamute when he had his turns; not many ‘regular’ dogs came close to his stature._ “He’s my tough guy though, came out on top.”

 

_The little girl nodded, seeming satisfied with your answer. Her mother began to usher her off, apologizing for interrupting your breakfast. You dismissed the apology with an easy smile, telling them to have a good day. Roman ‘_ _**wuffed** _ _’ quietly, resting his jaw on your leg again._

 

“Oh no you don’t, you pick enough off of my plate when you’re on two legs!” _You scolded._ “Your mind tricks won’t work on me, fuzzball.” _He opened his mouth in an approximation of a smile when you still grudgingly slipped him a piece of your toast._

 

_Something in the way you walked with him had Roman strutting more than usual. You had a smile on your face and it was…more comforting than he wanted to admit. He felt as though it had been ages since he’d seen a **real** smile on your face, one just there for the sake of it. His pack. **Alpha-mate.** _

 

_He thought to tonight, when he would change back and hopefully, **hopefully** , explain his whole mess to you. Tell you everything about what he craved, what he desired. You had been so patient with him. He would be forever grateful for your patience, and he prayed that your understanding would carry just a tiny bit further. You had already done so much._

 

_Maybe then, you would be able to tell him what you wanted to say. He hadn’t missed the reek of **disappointed** the other night while you held the belt, stifled though it was with **proud** and **worried** and **my mate**. _

 

…

 

“Okay babe, ready?” Roman called from the bathroom.

 

“The suspense has been killing me all day, Reigns.” You said dryly, looking up from the tear you were trying to fix in one of your ring boots.

 

“Sorry, I know I haven't made this easy on you.” Roman leaned against the doorframe and you took a second to appraise him with your eyes, lingering on the stitches at his hairline. He looked much better than he had yesterday despite the stitches, like he had gotten a good night's sleep and enjoyed a day of time off.

 

You noticed he had packed up the collar you got, but he was fidgeting with the leash. “Remember, you can tell me anything.” You said seriously, getting him to glance up at you.

 

“I want more from you.” Roman began softly. “It’s so unfair to ask, but I’ve been fighting it for this long and I haven’t come up with a solution.” He twisted the leash in his hands and started wrapping it around his palm. “Something like this…it’s not something that a person like me is ever supposed to want. Not something I’m supposed to think about. _Definitely_ not something I’m supposed to fucking _need_.” He sounded almost scornful, like he couldn’t believe he was talking about this. “You are my alpha-mate. You are my alpha in that respect.” His eyes begged you to understand, but you were drawing a blank.

 

“Ro, you need to spell it out for me.” You said finally.

 

Roman shook his head, looking sad. “I…sometimes, after hard matches or things like that, when you come and take care of me I think… _things_. About you. Uh. Taking care of me.” He covered his face with his hands, obviously embarrassed. “I want you to dominate me.” He mumbled so quickly you almost missed it.

 

“I’m sorry?” You sputtered, certain you misheard him.

 

“I…I want you to dominate me.” He repeated into his hands.

 

“I…oh God, _okay_ then.” You muttered awkwardly, feeling your face heat. “This is not at _all_ what I thought this conversation would be about. I’m…I’m at a loss here.”

 

“I’m so fucking sorry, I know I’m fucked up. I’ve been trying so hard to keep it to myself and I…I don’t know what to do anymore babe, I’m lost and I have no idea what to do.” Roman confessed, the leash weaving rapidly in and out between his fingers. “I say I need this, but the truth is I don’t know _what_ I need and I don’t know how to figure that out without dragging you into it and--and _Christ_ , I’m so sorry babe. You don’t deserve this.” He said frantically, dropping down onto the hotel bed beside you and putting his head in his hands.

 

“Hey, easy.” You put a hand on his knee, rubbing the skin there for a moment. “Ro, _lots_ of couples go into relationships not knowing exactly what they want. It’s practically part of being in a relationship, discovering what both parties need from it. This isn’t anything new. Take a deep breath and just…just tell me if you have any specifics.” Your heart was pounding in your chest at the wild turn this conversation had taken.

 

Roman raked his fingers through his hair. “You remember that night…the one where you were jerking me off from behind?” He asked bluntly. “With the-”

 

“ _Okay_ yeah I do in fact remember.” You cut him off hurriedly, making him laugh seemingly in spite of himself.

 

“That was good. _Incredibly_ good.”

 

“But you…”

 

“It made me feel like I was less of an alpha. I was raised pretty old-school and having you uh, practically in mounting position behind me was…I had told myself ages ago that I wasn’t going to give in, because I wasn’t going to be weak. Your interest in me is--look, as alpha, it’s my responsibility to _keep_ you interested. I hold you, I mate with you and that’s enough for the wolf. But…” Roman paused, swallowing hard and lowering his eyes. “When you get me off with your mouth, or your hands, _whatever_ , it makes me happier than it ought to because it’s like I’m breaking a rule for you.”

 

You took one of his hands in your own, twining your fingers together.

 

“Old-school beliefs are if you’re going to mate with someone, it’s solely for the purpose of knocking them up. You’re bonded, yeah, but you don’t even have to _like_ each other. I didn’t want that.” Roman murmured. “I wanted a partner. I wanted an equal. A legitimate, honest-to-goodness alpha-mate.” He looked up at you, gray eyes full of tentative hope. “I believed I found that in you, babe. Which is why I’m so scared about being wrong. Are you…are you disappointed in me?” He asked hesitantly. “It makes me less of an alpha if I…want someone else to be dominant.”

 

“Wouldn’t it make you _more_ of an alpha?” You reasoned. Roman furrowed his brow and you hurried to explain. “You’re having someone else take care of you, and you even want to go so far as to give up the reins. If you weren’t confident in who you are, I doubt you would be devoting so much thought to making this a reality.”

 

“It’s scary. I’ve never wanted anything like this before, but sometimes it’s all I can think about.” Roman snapped the leash down into his palm. “I want this with you. More than anything, I trust you, but...”

 

“Trusting someone else is scary.” You filled in when he trailed off. “Letting someone else have the control is scary. Believe me, I would know.”

 

“You trust _me_ , right?” Roman asked quickly. “I don’t…I haven’t done anything to wreck _that?_ ”

 

“You haven’t wrecked _anything_ , you big baby. Stop fixating.” You chided. “You’ve been nothing if not good to me. Occasionally clumsy. If you want this salacious little thing, I’m going to do my best to give it to you.” You shrugged. “I can’t guarantee I’ll be any good at it.”

 

“You don’t think I’m… _wrong_ for wanting this?”

 

“Of course not.” You replied firmly. “A lot of people in authoritative positions engage in things like this. It’s hard being in charge all the time.”

 

“Oh _Jesus_ , thank you.” Roman breathed, covering his face with his hands. “I’ve been so scared babe. Fuck. _Fuck_.”

 

“Feel better now that you’ve told me?” You wanted to act a bit smug, but you didn’t have the time as he suddenly kissed you _hard_. His hands flew to the back of your neck and your head, cradling your face while he prolonged the kiss. You forgot what you were going to say. Once he parted from you again, you stared up at him in a daze.

 

“I thought you would want nothing to do with me.” He whispered, his eyes searching your own. “I thought you would think I was weak.”

 

“There _are_ worse things in this world.” You managed to get out. Roman smiled at you and you smiled back after a minute, thoroughly disarmed. “Alright, how are we doing this? I assume you’ve got some kind of plan or scenario.” Roman wordlessly pressed the leash into your hands and then crossed his wrists behind his back. “ _Really_ now.” You huffed. “In back of you? I guess you _do_ trust me.”

 

“I do.” Roman nodded so easily, like he was certain.

 

“Do you have a word to use if it’s too much? I mean, stop would work.”

 

“We can use stop, yeah. I don’t think I’ll need…” Roman paused when you started looping the leash around his wrists, his shoulders slumping a little.

 

“Is that alright?” You asked curiously, surprised at his abrupt halt.

 

“I…y-yeah, it’s fine.” Roman stammered, flexing his hands tentatively.

 

“Not too tight, right? I can loosen it.”

 

“No, it’s…it’s great.” You pressed a kiss to his neck and he groaned, tilting his head to give you better access. “ _Yes_ alpha, please-” He looked uncomfortable then, like he had slipped up.

 

“It’s okay.” You said quickly. “You can call me alpha if you want. If it helps you.”

 

“It…it definitely does. Are you sure you don’t…?”

 

“Absolutely not. You can call me whatever you need.” You reassured him. “Miss or sir or alpha, _whatever_ , okay?”

 

Roman’s eyes lit up and he ducked his head to mouth over your jaw. “Alpha.” He sighed, nuzzling his nose into the junction of your neck and shoulder. “Thank you so much.”

 

“Whatever you need, Ro. I told you.” You slid a hand down his chest, loving the way his stomach tensed in anticipation as your hand traveled lower. You knelt in front of him, tugging his boxer briefs down as you went.

 

Roman was worrying his lower lip with his teeth when you glanced up, gray eyes half-lidded and steadily focused on you. “Please?” He asked softly.

 

A surge of heady power flooded your body. You got back to your feet and cupped his chin. “'Please', _what?_ ”

 

“P...Please. Alpha.” Roman amended just as softly, stealing a look at you through his hair. “Please.”

 

You smiled, pressing his shoulders back against the wall. “Anything for my alpha.”

 

Roman exhaled in a rush, his head lolling onto his chest as you took his cock in your hand. “ _Oh_ , God, thank you, thank you alpha.” He rocked his hips forward while you watched, observing the cording of muscle in his thighs hard at work. He was always beautiful to you, with his well-kept body, courageous spirit and that warm, kind smile. But right now, at your mercy, he was _especially_ lovely. And so you watched him openly, appreciating every last ounce of him.

 

Roman cried out, his hips bucking and straining while you jerked him off. You bit your lip, recalling his words earlier and wondering if it might be enough to push him over the edge. “Are you going to waste your shot, Roman? You can’t hold out any longer?”

 

“S’posed to come in you-!” He protested, trembling with the effort of holding himself back. “Shouldn’t waste…waste what I’m supposed to give you-”

 

“You going to come for me, Ro? Are you going to come all over my hand?”

 

“ _No_ -” He gasped, still thrusting hard. “No no m’ not--” You tightened your grip on him in little pulses and his denial died with a whimper of, “ _oh_ , fuck.” Roman shook his hair back and pressed his forehead gingerly against yours, whining in his throat while he watched you stroke his cock. “Don’t make me waste it babe, don’t make me waste it.” He pleaded.

 

“It’s not wasting it if I ask you to, is it?” You murmured. “Don’t you want to come for me?”

 

“I do, I do-”

 

“Then come for me.”

 

“But-”

 

“Don’t you want to please me?” You asked sweetly. “Aren’t you my good alpha?”

 

“ _Fuck_ , fuckfuckfuck.” Roman chanted through clenched teeth. “For you, I’ll do it for you, just… _God_ , don’t _stop-!_ ”

 

You kissed his forehead while he rutted roughly into your hand, smiling at him. “Come for me, Ro. Please?”

 

Roman didn’t seem to be able to help himself when you said _please_ , his release spurting thick and hot into your hand. He stood there panting hard with his head bowed and shoulders relaxed, those gray eyes watching hungrily while you licked your fingers clean.

 

“Feel better yet?” You asked, your whole body flush with the unfamiliar authority.

 

“From behind, please-- _alpha_ , please, I need it.” Roman begged, groaning when you nodded. “I can't really prop myself up when I'm...secured.” He pointed out hesitantly.

 

“I know.” You replied, one side of your mouth quirking up in a smug little smile. “Get on the bed.”

 

“Oh.” Roman stared at you, his eyes wide. “ _Yes_ , o-okay. Uh, yes alpha-mate.” He stammered, obediently moving to the bed and rolling up onto his knees. “Um, what should I...?”

 

“Shh, don't think so much.” You murmured, giving him a gentle push.

 

...

 

_Roman could barely believe that this was happening. He had dreamed about this for so long, imagined it, practically **tasted** it. He had all but given up on it becoming a reality. _

 

_He should have known better. You were **always** good to him, always patient and understanding. You were perfect. _

 

_With his hands secured behind his back he was left to rest his head on the pillow, keen hearing from one ear picking up the sound of you moving the sheets. He tensed when you knelt between his legs, and he heard a soft chuckle._ “Relax, Ro.” _Your hands dug into the muscle of his thighs, rubbing away some of the tension there and he moaned into the pillow, still trying to force himself to loosen under your touch. You knew what was best. You didn’t steer him wrong. He trusted you, he...it was difficult to think with you mounting up behind him._ _ **Pack leader, pack leader**_ _and he was, but the two of you were a team._

 

“A-alpha...” _He wasn't sure what he was asking for at this point. Talking for the sake of talking._ “...I...” _You wrapped your fingers around his cock again and he froze, sobbing out a breath._ “Take it, take it, s'yours...” _He rambled, thrusting into your hand. You must have used some of that lubricant again, because your hand was_ _ **wet**_ _and_ _ **warm**_ _and your smell was--_

 

_**Oh** .  _

 

_ Roman shuddered violently, the scent of your arousal twisting his stomach into an endless cycle of  **moregoodyes** . You were obviously slick but you reeked of  **strong** , of  **claim!** and  **my mate** and Roman knew he wasn't going to last long.  **Something** built in his chest as he feverishly fucked into your hand. You hadn't stopped talking, lavishing him with praise for his body, his strength, you wouldn't stop saying that he looked  **beautiful** and Roman felt emotion choking him.  **This** was what he had craved, this was his  **need** and you took care of it so simply, so easily.  _

 

_ You covered his body with your smaller one, bending over to murmur in his ear, _ “Come for me, Ro. Come for me.” 

 

“I--” _Roman swallowed hard, his throat raw from panting for breath._ “Babe, I...I **love** you.” _He rasped desperately, arching his back._ “God I love you, I love you so much-” 

 

_ You went still.  _

 

_ Roman closed his eyes, guilt dousing his arousal like a cold bucket of water. _ “Sorry, I...”

 

“Did you mean that?” _You asked quietly._

 

_ Roman buried his face in the pillow, embarrassed all over again. He realized with a start that his wrists were throbbing and he moaned, ashamed that he'd gotten so carried away so quickly. Your fingers tugged at the knots in the leash and he was suddenly free once more, his arms flopping down on either side of him. Assuming that was the end of it, Roman rolled over onto his back, covering his eyes with one arm so he could pretend he  **wasn't** the most disappointing pack leader ever for a few more seconds. _

 

“Roman.” _Your voice was deadly serious and he winced._ “Did you mean what you said?”

 

“I...yes.” _Roman answered softly. He couldn't bring himself to look at you._ “I'm sorry. I know we never really...talked about that being part of this. But I-” _You wrapped your arms around him as best as you could while he was on his back, hiding your face in his chest. Roman grimaced when he felt your shoulders heave._ “Oh no, babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...see, this is why. I didn't want to get you upset, I've already put you through so damn much. **Please** don't cry.” _He implored you, lifting your chin so he could see your teary eyes._ “You can pretend I never said it, okay?” _He suggested, even though it felt like slamming a door shut on everything he had ever hoped for._

 

_ You jerked your chin out of his grip and lunged up his body to kiss him, surprising the daylights out of him.  _

 

“Babe?” _Roman asked slowly once you pulled back again, thoroughly confused._

 

“I've wanted to tell you for so long, but it never seemed like there was a good time.” _You said helplessly._ “I love you, Roman.”

 

“You...oh God, you **do**.” _Everything slid into place all of a sudden. The way you had smelled the other night, the way you groomed him, the way you were willing to fight for him. Of_ ** _course_** _you loved him! Roman almost slapped himself on the forehead, but you caught his hand just in time._

 

“No! Think of your stitch-” 

 

_ He cut you off by kissing you fiercely, devouring your hungry mewls with the greed of a starving man. _ “You love me.”  _ He breathed against your lips. _

 

“I do.” _You gasped._

 

“I'm yours and you **love** me.” _Roman laughed, awestruck and delighted by the whole scenario. He rolled you over, kissing you again and pinning your hips to the bed with his own._

 

_ You welcomed his body, wrapping your arms around his neck and arching yourself up. _ “Alpha, please...please.”  _ You crooned, making him groan again. _ “You alpha-mate needs you.”

 

_ Your words sent a hot tremor through his body and Roman rolled his shoulders, rumbling in his chest as he rubbed his nose against yours. _ “Are you sure?”  _ You nodded. _ “ ** My ** alpha-mate. I love you so much.”  _ Roman pushed your skirt up and in one easy motion, sheathed himself in you. You keened out and it made him shudder, your nails raking at his shoulder blades. _ “I don't know if I'm gonna' last, babe-”

 

“It's okay.” _You gasped, smiling up at him._ “I'm close too. You're so pretty when you're coming apart for me.” 

 

_ Roman felt his cheeks flush and he grunted, confused at his body's reaction to your praise even when he wasn't tied up. _ “Good, uh, good to know.” 

 

_ You pulled him down to your mouth, kissing him breathless and chanting for more as he stroked in and out. He tried so hard to prolong it. After all, by regular standards this was the first time the two of you had made love. No one could say it wasn't already memorable, he supposed.  _

 

_ Suddenly you were sobbing out his name, clawing at his back again and Roman preened under the sting of your satisfaction. _ “You coming for me, alpha-mate? You coming on my cock?”  _ He asked through gritted teeth, feeling you spasm around him. _ “That's good. Because I'm sure as hell not wastin' this shot if you want it. Can I come in you? Can I fill you up?” 

 

“ **Please**.” _You begged, your hands tangling in his hair to tug mercilessly and urge him into a mating frenzy._

 

“I'm going to fill you up, get you so fuckin' full-” _Roman snarled, always more than willing to play into the werewolf gimmick when it came to this part. When he came he came_ ** _hard_** _, and he cradled you to his body with a muffled gasp of completion. You stroked his hair softly while he shuddered and panted and fucked his claim into you, his motions making some of it trickle down your thighs._ “ **God**.” _He said finally, his voice totally shot._

 

...

 

You started laughing and he collapsed to the side of you, still breathing hard. You snuggled up into his side and he put an arm around your shoulders, pulling you in closer. “You okay?” You asked after his breathing had evened out somewhat, tilting your head so you could look up at him.

 

“You love me.” He murmured, sounding half-asleep already. His hand moved up to touch his mouth where you had kissed him. “You love me.”

 

“Yup. And _you_ love me.” You replied smugly, grabbing his boxers from the side of the bed and lazily wiping off the inside of your thigh. Roman hummed, tucking his face into your hair and sighing contentedly.

  
  


“You are my equal, my alpha-mate, my love.” He whispered, pecking you on the forehead. “Thank you for everything that you do. Sleep well.”

  
  


_My equal. My alpha-mate_. _My love_.

 


End file.
